


In the company of only us

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archive warning a precaution for later chapters, Bodyguard Peggy, F/F, More Mild Violence, Slow Burn, Undercover as Married, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Angie becomes a witness in a high profile federal case, she is placed in the Witness Protection program. The U.S. Marshall assigned to her case is none other than Peggy Carter, a woman she has not seen since they were in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where My Dreams fell through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's not a whole lot of information on the intricacies of the Witness Protection program and this is a highly unlikely scenario but just humor me and roll with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Marvel and I seek absolutely no profit. Joey Amato is a name I came up with based on the names of real life mobsters. Lyrics at the beginning from Brandi Carlile's "The Things I Regret"

_There’s a hole in my pocket **where my dreams fell through** ,_

_From a sidewalk in the city to the avenue_

 

Angie wrung her hands nervously in the backseat. The darkness inside the vehicle seemed to pour over her and she felt a weight and tightness in her chest. She wasn’t supposed to be here. She was supposed to be at an audition for the role of a lifetime, not in the back of an unmarked government SUV. What the hell was she going to do?

“Put this on” said the blonde woman who’d apprehended her on the street.

Angie eyed the hat and accessories warily.

The blonde woman let out an impatient huff, “It’s my job to make sure one of those idiots, who is no doubt putting a hit out on your ass, doesn’t recognize you while we brief you on your new identity.”

Angie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She shook her head and questioned, “New identity?”

The blonde woman looked at her like she was the biggest fool she’d ever met. “You didn’t think you could offer to testify against Joey Amato and not have to take drastic measures did you?”

Angie chose not to answer and took the disguise from the woman. The answer of course was no. She didn’t expect this. How could she? All she was doing was testifying to whom she had and hadn’t seen that day at the diner. She wasn’t completely clueless about Joey’s crimes but she had no idea testifying to the fact that she’d seen his dad near the diner picking up some dry cleaning and coming in for a snack would lead to this.

She quickly donned the scarf and the sunglasses. She wondered at who picked the items. It looked like something straight out of her nonna’s closet. The blonde woman and their driver got out first. When she heard the woman whisper  “all clear”, she followed.

She looked up at the incredibly tall building that she didn’t recognize and let out a sigh. _Don’t go messin around in other people’s business Angela Martinelli_ , she heard her mother say. _It’ll get you into trouble_. Angie shook her head. She hated it when her mother was right.

The blonde woman pushed her into the building pretty quickly. Before Angie could turn around to tell her to calm it down with the shoving, the woman disappeared from her back. A second later, Angie was pulled into a room near the entrance as she heard shots start to fire outside the building.

“Are you hurt?” asked the woman beside her.

Angie knew that voice and a sense of relief and curiosity hit her at the same time. “English?”

Peggy shook her head at the ridiculous nickname. She raised her finger to her ear and said “I have Miss Martinelli and she” Peggy gave her a once over, “appears to be alright.” Peggy was dressed in a pantsuit with her hair in a ponytail. Angie was flooded with memories of a girl 20 years younger but the same determined look on her face and the same arm wrapped protectively around Angie’s body.

There seemed to be someone responding in Peggy’s ear and she looked down at Angie and said, “We’ve got to move. Fix your glasses.”

Angie adjusted her sunglasses and stood up. Peggy took her hand and pulled her out of the room and toward the back of the building. Peggy pulled them behind what looked like a security desk and seemed to take inventory of the room. There were about 6 men but most were being held off by the blonde and the driver. Peggy seemed to make a decision and spoke in her ear again, “Daniel” was all she said. In a couple of minutes they were joined by a man a little taller than Angie who took her arm gently and pulled her to the back of the building as Peggy walked backward firing shots behind them.

* * *

Angie couldn’t exactly place everything after that but she was told later that Peggy’s partner Daniel helped her safely out of the building and into a car and Peggy was able to get some information out of the men sent to kill her.

Angie could not believe her day. She sat now in what she assumed was meant to be a comforting room but the impersonal beige couch and walls made her feel sick. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what it was like to not live in the fear that you might be shot walking down the road. _Maybe tomorrow will be better_ , she thought but was not at all convinced.

“Could I get you some water or something?” asked the kind redhead who’d been assigned to sit with Angie while Peggy made her way through a debriefing.

Angie managed a small smile and nodded, “Yeah that’d be great uh-“

“It’s Rose. I could get you something to eat too. There isn’t usually much time for lunch when they do an emergency extraction.”

“Hmm” was all Angie could manage in response. She wondered if her cat was ok and thought to call her friend Gloria. She reached in her pocket for her phone before she remembered she had to surrender it to the blonde agent. She cringed at the thought of what might have happened to that agent. When Rose came back with water and some crackers, Angie asked, “Do you think I could use a phone?”

Rose shook her head and offered an apologetic smile, “Sorry they don’t allow phone calls.”

“What? Why not?”

Rose looked at her a bit confused. “Did they not explain?” The look on Angie’s face answered her question. “You’re being taken into Witness Protection. You actually have the highest security detail. They don’t tell me too much about specifics but with your detail, it must be something really big.”

Angie took a sip of water and sighed in frustration. How was she supposed to not call her folks? What about her job?

The door opened and Peggy came through with the man Angie recognized as Daniel and another tall brunette man with a clipboard and glasses. Angie looked at him with a question in her eyes and Peggy introduced, “Angie this is Mr. Jarvis, he’s going to help acquaint you with your new identity. Well most of it anyway.”

Peggy looked exhausted as she ran her hand through her hair. It seemed she’d forgone the ponytail in the period of time she’d spent in the debriefing.  She looked a little nervous as her eyes went everywhere except to Angie’s face.

“Yes, Right,” said Jarvis as he adjusted his glasses. “You’ll be set up in an apartment in Vermont. It’s very close to a diner similar to the one you work for here where you are welcome to start waitressing or if you’d rather there is a secretary position at an office building only a few blocks from your apartment. Your name will be Marie Barton and Agent Carter will be your protection detail.” He waited as if there were another important piece of information that he was leaving out.

When whatever he was waiting for went unsaid, he handed Angie a folder. She opened it and looked over the profile. Marie Barton? What kind of name was that? Then her eyes flew to the piece of information she was sure Mr. Jarvis was too nervous to mention. “Whoa we’re married?!” she shouted as she looked accusingly at Peggy.

Peggy looked unsure as she fidgeted with her hands and said, “Well you see Angie it’s the easiest way to-“

“This is crazy. I’m going crazy.” She stood up and started to fold and unfold her arms. She paced as she continued,  “This can’t be happening. I mean I wake up this morning all excited for the audition I’ve been waiting for and then before I’m even down the street to my subway stop, some crazy woman named Dottie grabs me and says she’s a U.S. marshal and puts me in this big scary car and for all I know she’s dead. And then you drag me into some weird room and I almost get shot at and now you’re telling me I’m supposed to be married to a woman I haven’t seen or heard from in 20 years?!” When Angie was finished, she was almost to the point of hyperventilating.

Rose moved slowly toward her and spoke as if she were trying to calm a frightened child, “Miss Martinelli, it’s going to be ok, Peggy is the best and it’s only until the trial and-“

“What the hell English?!” shouted Angie as she eyed Peggy in the corner.

Peggy finally moved forward and said, “First, Dottie is absolutely fine so don’t waste your time thinking she died because of you. Second, I know this is all a shock and I am very sorry for that. Third, I was not only a good fit for this job but I also know you and as this seems to be a very” Peggy sighed and lowered her voice, “a very delicate and odd approach I thought you’d be more comfortable with someone you know, or knew as it were.”

Angie bit her lip and sighed. She took a few steadying breaths and lowered her arms. When she found her voice again, she asked, “So Ruth’s the name huh?”

Peggy managed a small smile and shrugged her shoulders, “Well it wasn’t my idea.”

Angie rolled her eyes and said, “Of course. So are you still English or do I have to pick a different nickname?”

“We debated that, I’ve been undercover as American for long periods of time before so it shouldn’t be too hard to maintain.”

“Marie and Ruth. How quaint,” quipped Angie.

Peggy squeezed her forearm and said, “It’ll be ok Angie, I’ve got you and we’ll go over everything on the way.”

_Everything will be just fine Angie, trust me._ As she had twenty years before, Angie nodded her agreement.  She furrowed her eyebrows asked, “On the way?”

Peggy nodded and answered, “Home of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from a poem I found on tumblr:
> 
> "I dreamt that in the company of only us  
> you asked me to look up at you  
> to look you in the eye  
> and I obeyed as I always do"
> 
> Shoutout to Comicbooklovergreen for being my beta on this one.
> 
> I'm on tumblr (same name) and always up to chat and discuss headcanons. :).


	2. Places We Won't Be Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!
> 
> Disclaimer: General disclaimer in chapter one. Lyrics mentioned at the beginning from Taylor Swift’s “I Know Places”

_'Cause I know places we can hide, I know places_

_They are the hunters, we are the foxes_

_And we run_

_Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it_

_Baby I know **places we won't be found**_

 

It’s at a rest stop outside of Connecticut where things change. Peggy let Angie use the vending machine as she made a phone call.

Peggy did a quick visual sweep of the area and shook her head as she told Jarvis, “I don't think this is a good idea.”

“What about it? Also if I may say your accent is quite convincing.”

“Why Mr. Jarvis aren’t you the charmer? I don’t know how to describe it. Perhaps we picked a profession to close to the one she already has or-” She stopped as she saw a minivan pull into the parking lot. There was something about it that was familiar. “Can you do a check on license plate MKAM35?”

“Right away. Shall I e-mail you the results?”

“Sounds good, bye Eddy,” said Peggy as she hung up the phone and pulled her purse up slightly to get a better handle on her gun.

“You a fan of Cheetos?” Angie asked as she walked up next to Peggy.

“Sounds great hon,” said Peggy as she put her left arm around Angie. She moved her head down so she could whisper in her ear, “I think we need to move quickly. I don’t have a good feeling about that van.”

Angie did her best to eye the car in question without being too obvious. When she saw it, she stiffened. Peggy didn’t need to ask more questions or check the email from Jarvis. She gripped her gun tighter in her purse and formulated a plan. She ushered Angie toward their car and opened the driver side for her. As Angie settled into the seat, Peggy tossed her purse inside with Angie after pulling the gun from it.

A large man with black hair and a sour expression exited the minivan. He glanced at Angie and started to advance toward the car. Peggy ducked partially near the door. When he got close enough, Peggy raised her gun and shot the man in the leg. As soon he was down she disarmed him. Two other men exited the minivan at the sound of the gunshot and Peggy waved her hand at Angie and indicated she wanted her to move to the backseat. She shot at the man advancing toward them and jumped in the car. She noticed the second man moving toward the back of the car and decided to take a chance with the sidewalk. She pressed a button to start the car and quietly thanked Jarvis for giving them a vehicle that didn’t require manually turning the ignition. She drove onto the sidewalk and knocked the man in front of them over. She turned the car around and exited through some empty parking spaces.

Peggy hit the call button on the dashboard. “Agent Carter, did you get my message?”

“No need, my suspicions were confirmed when a few gentlemen exited the car and started firing. How close can we change vehicles?”

“Status on Miss Martinelli first?”

“I’m good.” Angie shakily answered from the backseat. She was crouched on the floor behind Peggy’s seat.

Peggy was so concentrated on getting out of the rest stop and on the road that she hadn’t had a moment to say anything yet. She reached a hand searching for Angie and patted her shoulder when she found it.

“Good, I’ve got your location, take two rights and then a left, Agent Wilson will be waiting with a new car at address 5445 Whitehorse Road.”

“Thank you.”

“I assume you’re heading to Ogunquit instead?”

“You assume correctly and send me the new details for our identities and paperwork.”

“Got it, call when you’re clear.”

“Right”

The car hung up the phone and Peggy slowed down as she noticed their assailants were not trailing them. “You are welcome to climb into the front if you’d like.”

Angie sat up and settled in the middle of the backseat. “Nah I think I’m good here.”

Peggy nodded at her in the rearview mirror. “Are you alright?”

“Oh I don’t know. In the last 24 hours, I’ve been shot at twice, a woman I ain’t seen in twenty years is now my wife and I almost got us killed just for a cheetos cravin. I’m just great.” Angie let out a frustrated huff for emphasis.

Peggy tried to reassure her. “Well I think this new location will be much better. It’s honestly one of our most secure locations.”

“You sure about that? I thought that was true about the first place.”

“Well this place I built myself,” She took a minute and added, “with a bit of help from an old friend.”

After a few moments and their first turn, Angie asked, “Hey Pegs?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you volunteer?”

Peggy pursed her lips in thought. Why had she volunteered?

She hadn’t even thought of Angie in years. Well that wasn’t entirely true. She knew the woman still lived close to her old neighborhood. She’d even heard stories of her stage acting in the past few years. There’d been Steve and work and hope for her future. Seeing anyone from her younger life was hard after Steve passed. The moment she saw Angie’s picture flash in the briefing room though, she’d spoken so suddenly that she’d surprised herself. The picture had Angie looking at her with such curiosity and wonder. It reminded her of the poor sophomore whose face was so hurt and broken. The same fierce need erupted in Peggy’s heart that was there twenty years ago. She just wanted to hold her and keep her safe.

She thought of a less desperate answer and joked, “Perhaps I was just curious about you.”

Angie looked as if she didn’t believe her. “And why would you be curious about a random kid you helped out once at a dance? Come on English, there has to be more.”

Peggy bit her lip then answered honestly. “I didn’t trust anyone else.”

The answer surprised Angie and she just nodded her head. It took about fifteen more minutes but they drove up to a modest looking yellow home with a tall African American man in sunglasses perched against a blue Honda civic. Peggy smiled at the familiar face and Angie wondered how high Peggy’s rank was in the U.S. Marshals. It seemed her connections were endless and everyone acted as if she were the boss.

The man nodded to her and she told Angie, “We’ll be safe here for a few minutes. Gather your things and I’ll have a chat with Sam.” Her tone was soft but authoritative. 

Angie nodded and grabbed her purse from the front seat. Before she could plop back down in the back, Peggy stopped her with a hand on her arm. “I will be here for you every step of the way. As long as you’re with me, you’re safe.”

Angie gave her a weak smile and nodded. She exited the car from the back, walked up to their new vehicle, and encountered the fourth marshal she’d met in the past 24 hours. His smile was warm and he pushed up his glasses to reveal a very kind face. Angie nodded toward him but found she did not have the energy to talk to anyone new. She just wanted to get somewhere she could rest and figure out how her life got to where it currently was. She walked to the passenger side and got in to wait for Peggy.

“Not very sociable is she?” asked Sam as Peggy approached him.

Peggy shook her head sadly, “She usually is actually. She’s having quite the couple of days.”

Sam nodded, “Yeah I get that. I suppose you ladies want to get back on the road. There’s a cooler in the back with snacks so you won’t have to stop until you get there. Be safe Peg.” he patted her on the arm.

“Thank you Sam. I hate the circumstances but it’s awfully good to see you.” She offered him a smile.

“Aw did the queen miss me?” he asked as he winked at her.

Peggy scoffed and punched him in the arm. He kissed her cheek and opened the driver side for her. He leaned in as she got settled and addressed Angie, “It’ll get better. You couldn’t be in more capable hands.”

Angie nodded but didn’t turn to look at him. Peggy gave him a thankful smile. “Goodbye Sam.”

* * *

Sam was right, they didn’t have to stop for anything and arrived at their destination by nightfall. Angie eyed the small house and wondered at its location. _Being near the coast isn’t exactly incognito_ she thought. She supposed though that there was a reason for this.

Peggy grabbed the cooler from the backseat and Angie grabbed the small bag she’d been carrying. There wasn’t much in it other than a notebook where she’d been allowed to take a few notes about her identity before giving the file back to Jarvis. She’d ripped them up before taking a nap, figuring she wouldn’t be needing them now. She rubbed her eyes and erased the last state of sleep from them. She adjusted her bag and followed Peggy up to the house.

Peggy unlocked the door from a ring on her keychain. Angie quirked an eyebrow at that. _Does she just keep random keys to all the safe houses?_ she thought. Then she shook her head at the fact that “safe houses” were a thing she’d come to know about.

They stepped inside and Angie was amazed. It was very nice with a small living room, what appeared to be two bedrooms, a sizeable kitchen, and a dining room. There were large windows in the living room and you could see the coastline.

“I gotta tell you English, you sure know how to pick a cool place to hide out.” Angie placed her bag on the kitchen counter and picked up her new folder. 

“Well I could get here in my sleep and we needed somewhere new.”

Peggy did a sweep of the kitchen then started to move about the house checking doors and the like. She seemed to find the area satisfactory and grabbed the file next to Angie’s and two bottles of water from the refrigerator.

“You said you built it?” asked Angie as she put down her folder and accepted one of the water bottles.

Peggy took a sip of water and answered, “In a manner of speaking. When I first started working for the program, I scouted locations for witnesses. As they developed a rating system for those witnesses, there was more and more demand for higher levels of security. So my-” she stopped. Angie furrowed her eyebrows and wondered at the far off look on Peggy’s face. Peggy seemed to come back quickly and continued, “my husband, my friend Howard and I were put in charge of developing the most secure locations. This was the last one we built and a favorite of mine. It hasn’t been used in a few years.” She turned and opened a drawer.

“How’s your hubby feel about you having to be married to some random blast from the past?”

Peggy stopped rummaging in the drawer and turned around. “He uh-” She seemed to be looking everywhere but at Angie. “he died a couple of years ago.” She placed her hands at the edge of the kitchen counter. Angie noticed her knuckles seem to go white from her grip. She sighed after a moment and softened as a thought occurred to her. “Though I doubt he’d mind since it’s you.”

Angie tilted her head in confusion. “What’s that mean?”

Peggy smiled fondly and said, “You knew him.”

“Really?” Angie went through the classmates she could remember in her head and tried to match it with the information of any deaths she’d heard about. She shook her head, almost giving up. Then her head popped up with a realization, “Wait a second, it wouldn’t be Cap, would it?”

Peggy chuckled, “He hated that nickname.”

“Well I’ll be,” said Angie. “Cap landed himself the prettiest girl in school and an older woman at that.” Angie snapped her arm back as Peggy hit it playfully with a dishtowel.

“I’m not that much older Angela Martinelli,” stated Peggy as she fixed Angie with a glare.

“Yeah using my full name in that tone ain’t helpin English,” said Angie as she shook her finger at Peggy.

Peggy smiled at her and said, “We’ll have to start getting used to using the new names soon.”

“Oh I gotcha Ruth.”

“Marie.” said Peggy in her American accent.

“Hey can I pick a different accent too? Maybe like a southern drawl or somethin.” Angie took a deep breath and walked over to Peggy.

“I don’t think that would be wise.” Peggy raised her eyebrows in a challenge anyway.

“Oh come on sugah, let me make you some sweet tea and biscuits,” said Angie in a poorly imitated a southern accent.

Peggy just shook her head and let out a laugh.

Angie stood up and rounded the counter toward Peggy. She got close and put her hands on her hips. “I’ll have you know I almost played Shelby in an off Broadway production of Steel Magnolias last year.”

“Almost being the operative word,” teased Peggy.

Peggy had about 15 seconds to run into the living room as Angie picked up her discarded dishtowel and made to playfully swat her with it. Angie just missed her as Peggy’s cell phone began to ring.

“Carter,” she answered as her playful laugh quickly dissipated.  “Yes sir.” Her face turned into a serious expression as she looked at Angie. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”

Angie looked at her a little worried, “I know that face. My mom had it when Uncle Marty got cancer.” She took a breath to prepare herself and asked, “What’s up?”

Peggy motioned toward the couch. When Angie didn’t move, Peggy sat down and patted the space next to her. “It would seem that one of our other witnesses was compromised this morning.”

“Compromised how?” asked Angie as she sat down next to Peggy.

“He was shot and they’re not completely sure he’ll make it,” stated Peggy.

Angie shook her head in disbelief. She thought for a moment and then asked, “So what does that mean for me?”

“It means you are still in the safest place you could possibly be and I will keep you that way.” Peggy placed her hand on one of Angie’s.

Angie placed her other hand on top of Peggy’s and sandwiched it between both of hers. She asked in a desperate tone, “Promise?”

Peggy nodded. “Promise.”

 


	3. The way things are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued kudos and comments. Hope you like this new chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: General disclaimer in chapter one. Lyrics at the beginning of the chapter from Ani Difranco’s “You Had Time”.

_And you will take the heavy stuff_

_And you will drive the car_

_And I'll look out the window and make jokes_

_About **the way things are**_

 

_Ogunquit, Maine_

Peggy woke up to an empty room. Before she could become too worried, she smelled something heavenly wafting in from the kitchen. She stood up from her pallet on the floor and walked toward the kitchen. She shook her head as she remembered her conversation with Angie the night before.

****_“You don’t have to sleep on the floor”_

_“Angie we haven’t seen each other in years. While we need to maintain our cover to the outside world, you don’t have to pretend inside with me.”_

_“You’re so ridiculously polite English. I bet Ruth and Marie have absolutely no problems in the bedroom department.”_

_Peggy shook her head and said, “Be that as it may, I am absolutely fine with sleeping on the floor.”_

_“Suit yourself. Just remember I really don’t care.”_

As she walked into the kitchen, Angie turned from the stove and greeted, “Morning Ruthie. How’d you sleep?”

“Just fine,” answered Peggy as she sat down on one of the barstools at the breakfast bar. She rubbed her eyes a bit and ran a hand through her hair. She quirked her eyebrow after a moment and asked, “Ruthie?”

Angie winked at her and answered, “Just getting used to things.” Her smile was kind but hesitant, as if she thought Peggy might take offense at the nickname.

Peggy smiled gently and asked, “What are you making?”

“Just some eggs, bacon and pancakes. I found the ingredients in the refrigerator and figured I probably should be a good little wife and make my lady breakfast.”

“You don’t have to-” Peggy’s protest was stopped by a hand in the air from Angie.

“I’m a pretty good cook and it feels-” Angie sighed as she turned back to the stove. The rest of her statement was almost too quiet to hear. “It feels like something I would do.”

Peggy bit her lip and sighed. She kept her tone soft and sincere, “Well I appreciate it.”

Angie turned around and gave her a grateful smile.

When Angie set their plates, they went about discussing a game plan for their identities.

“So what does Ruth do?” asked Angie as she cut into her pancakes.

Peggy answered around the enormous bite of eggs and bacon she’d taken, “It will depend on what you decide. There are several options and I’ll need to stay close.”

“Already considering me? I think this marriage may just work out.” Angie winked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

Peggy laughed. “You sound exactly the same you know?”

Angie shook her head as she quirked an eyebrow, “How would you know?”

Peggy offered a small sad smile. “He talked about you so often. He thought you were the most hilarious woman he’d ever known. For a while I thought he might have had a crush on you in school.”

Angie laughed and shook her head. “Oh no.”

Peggy nodded and let out a small laugh herself. “Yes I found it quite curious. But I realized he admired your spirit and you were so good to him.”

Angie shrugged. “Yeah but I was no use in a real fight with some of those guys.”

“But you always defended him and he knew if you were close, he didn’t have much to fear.”

Angie smiled. She felt bad for losing touch with Steve and felt a longing for the opportunity she never had to say goodbye. She wasn’t exactly sure how to express this to Peggy. So instead she asked, “When did you two get hitched?”

“After college. We were reacquainted when we started in the U.S. marshall program. I didn’t see much of him in high school, save for the one time when I was with you and he drove you home.”

“He distracted me by talking about how pretty you were.” Angie winked and added, “He wasn’t wrong.”

“As I said last night, you don’t have to pretend when we’re here.” Peggy ducked her head almost shyly and  Angie swore she caught sight of a small blush.

Angie wore a look of mock horror on her face. “I’m offended you would even think that of me.” Peggy looked up in confusion. Angie winked at her. “I’m not pretendin Ruthie, you’re gorgeous, always have been.”

Peggy smiled slightly and tried to direct the conversation back to their identities. “There should be a list of places you can work in the folder. They have all been scoped for security and I can have a corresponding position.”

“Hmm. I guess it could be an opportunity to try somethin I never thought of before.” Angie brightened at the idea.

“It could indeed.”

* * *

Angie settled on a local quilt shop with a bookstore attached. The owner was a kind older lady who told Angie she liked “the look of her” and that had been much of the interview. When she found out Angie and Peggy were married, she was excited at the prospect of hiring a married couple. She didn’t even bother interviewing Peggy.  

“What do we do now Ruthie?” asked Angie from the passenger seat.

“We should probably get you some new clothes. Since our plans changed so drastically, I don’t think there’s much at home that will fit you.”

“Aw hon, that’s the beauty of marriage between ladies, we can share clothes.” Angie wiggled her eyebrows in jest.

Peggy took her eyes off the road for a minute to glare at Angie over her glasses.

Angie was incredibly amused by Peggy’s enormous glasses. When she asked about them that morning, Peggy explained it was part of the disguise. Angie joked that she looked the part of someone who would work in a bookstore.

Angie tried to fight her laugh at Peggy’s stare but lost the battle and said, “Yeah you’re probably right. Also it’ll help me get into character. Maybe I should get a matching pair of glasses. We can be one of _those_ couples.”

“What kind?”

“You know the kind that creep you out a little because they kind of look like twins.”

Peggy scoffed at that. “I’m not sure we should be that kind of couple.”

“You don’t think it would be fun? Or I could buy really frilly dresses and we can get you some leather pants or something. I think you could rock a butch look Ruth.”

Peggy let out a laugh, “Oh dear.”

“Yes sweetums?” mocked Angie.

Peggy pinned her with an unamused glare. “We are supposed to keep a low profile, so modest clothes and attitude are best.”

Angie scoffed at that. “Oh so you want to go the Amish route? I gotta tell ya, I don’t think they’re down with the whole ladies marrying each other.”

Peggy shook her head. “Feel free to pick what you want.” She thought for a moment and added, “Within reason.”

“You know I’m getting the feeling Ruth and Marie might be one of those couples where Ruth was a bit too uptight before she found Marie. Marie taught her how to have fun, I think.”

“Is that right?”

“Yep.” Angie popped her mouth on the ‘p’ then added, “Besides, you could do worse.”

Peggy furrowed her eyebrows as she pulled into a nearby clothing store. “Worse?”

Angie smiled at her. “I know it’s been years and I didn’t know you too well, but I got a feelin you’re a great partner. So if I had to be fake married to someone I’m glad it’s someone like you.”

Peggy smiled at her as she parked and got out of the car. She adjusted her glasses and noticed a piece of her hair had fallen out of her bun. Before she could reach up and fix it, Angie was in front of her and took care of the task.

“Also you got great legs. In case you’re reconsidering the leather.” She winked and walked toward the store entrance.

Peggy shook her head and followed her.

* * *

While they were having lunch, Peggy received a call from Jarvis.

“Carter”

“Agent Carter I think we have a problem.”

Peggy moved from the lunch table and threw up her hand indicating to Angie she would only be a moment.

“What’s wrong?” she asked as she moved into the hallway and out of earshot.

“Well the good news is Agent Wilson and I are the only ones that know about your new location.”

“And the bad?”

“I suspect there’s been a leak. Someone in this office is either trading information with Amato’s men or there is a mole.”

Peggy sighed and took off her glasses. She moved into the nearby bedroom and took a seat on the bed. She put her head in her hands and wondered, “Is that how they knew we were in Connecticut?”

“Yes, it’s also how the other witness was shot. He’s still recovering, but it’s still not certain he will live.”

“Is our vehicle being tracked in the system?”

“No, Agent Wilson took care to actually give you a vehicle we hadn’t registered yet. Your identity folders were also sent last night using a service that cannot be tracked. I’m sending you a new phone. I don’t think this current one is compromised, but just to be sure.”

“I think this phone reroutes the location to New York if someone attempts to track it, but I agree.”

“How are you two getting on?”

“Quite well, actually.”

“Well, I shall keep in touch and expect Agent Wilson to deliver the new phone. I can also station him to join you two if you’d like.”

“No, I think it’s best if he just remains a phone call away if I need him. I don’t want to cause too many red flags in the agency. Putting him here, even if we are the only ones who know, is putting us all at risk.” Peggy sighed and pinched her nose with her forefinger and thumb.

“Understood. Also, Howard would like you to know that he is available should you need any of his services.”

“I thought you said Agent Wilson and you were the only ones who knew where we were.” She stood up and began to pace.

“I didn’t confirm or deny your whereabouts, but seeing as he helped you build that house, I would imagine he has a way of knowing where you are.”

Peggy nodded and replied, “True, let’s just hope we don’t have another incident like when he divulged the location of that Kitterman girl.”

“I will continue to act unaware.”

“I appreciate the effort Jarvis, but you’re a horrible liar.” Peggy let out a small laugh and a sigh. “I’ll have a talk with him. When should I expect Sam?”

“This evening if it’s agreeable.”

“That’s fine, if you’ll excuse me I need to destroy this phone.” Peggy didn’t wait for a reply and headed into the kitchen. Angie eyed her suspiciously and let out a yelp when Peggy located a hammer and set about smashing her phone.

“It’s ok,” stated Peggy but the terrified look on Angie’s face let her know the other woman was not comforted by her words.

Peggy went over to the table and resumed her earlier spot. She reached out to pat Angie’s hand and said, “I promise to keep you as informed as possible, but understand there are certain things I can not tell you. But please know that I am doing everything I can to keep you safe.”

Peggy was sure Angie’s eyes couldn’t possibly get any bigger and she did her best to portray in her facial expression what she meant by her reassurance.

After a few minutes, Angie let out a sigh and asked, “What do you think Ruth and Marie like to do for fun?”

“I suppose we could come up with something.”

Angie wiggled her eyebrows. “Is that an invitation?”

Peggy started to stammer, “Oh no, I meant, erm, I”

Angie let out a laugh. “Calm down there, Ruth. How about we see if there’s somewhere to get some decent movies or something? I saw a TV this morning, but no movies.”

Peggy nodded her head. “Yes we clear out locations after witnesses leave and since there was no time to-” Peggy looked at the kitchen counter with a confused expression. She went to pick up the new folders she and Angie were using to read about their identities.

Angie got up to join her. She sensed the need for concentration on Peggy’s part and remained silent.  

Peggy fished a pocket knife out of her pencil skirt and cut the folder open. Out popped a small circular object that Angie thought looked like one of those microdots in spy movies.

“Damn,” cursed Peggy.

Angie looked at her confused. Peggy motioned for the hammer. Angie picked it up and handed it to her. Peggy slammed the small object in two. She inspected it and let out a sigh of relief at the Stark Industry label. “Howard you idiot.”

At her words the TV came to life and Howard’s face popped up.

“Really Peg? It took you long enough.”

“You do realize you could have compromised us.” said Peggy as she moved to sit down in front of the TV.

“Listen Pegs that was one time.” He seemed to try and look behind her. “So where’s the old lady?”

Angie let out a huff in offense and tried to walk and join Peggy. Peggy put out a hand that stopped her.

“Howard, I am not happy with you and I will not let you sabotage this assignment. I need you to disconnect whatever you’re using to talk to me and I will call you if I need you.”

“Aw Peg, I’m hurt.”

Peggy responded with a hard stare.

Howard nodded and his face disappeared in lieu of an answer.

Peggy got up from the couch. “We need to go shopping.”

* * *

“Uh babe, I don’t mean to complain, but why do we need another TV?” asked Angie. She added in a whisper, “we got a perfectly good one at home.”

Peggy adjusted her glasses and put her arm around Angie and whispered back, “I don’t want to take any chances. We need to get rid of the other one.” She moved back slightly and added in a normal tone, “I thought you were interested in an upgrade.”

Angie smiled at her. “You’re right, and while we’re at it, how bout an Xbox?”

Peggy looked at Angie in a way that reminded the younger woman a bit too much of her mother. “We need to be conservative with our money, dear.”

Angie did her best not to stomp her foot. “Will you at least let me pick out what movies we get?”

Peggy’s look softened at that and answered,  “Of course.”

They rounded the corner and Angie bumped into something solid. She looked up and was face to face with Sam. He was wearing the store uniform of a red polo and khaki pants.

“Whoa there ma’am. Can I help you ladies with anything?” he asked as he helped Angie right herself.

“Yes, my wife is interested in some movies, could you direct her to the right aisle while I inspect the cell phone section.” Peggy adjusted her glasses and smiled at him.

“Of course.” He pointed to the next aisle over for Angie’s benefit.

She looked between the two of them a bit confused then just muttered out a “thanks” before scoping out the DVD’s.

Sam walked a little closer to Peggy and dropped two phones in her purse.

“How did you know we’d be here?”

Sam smiled and whispered, “I got a call from Howard and I figured you’d need some supplies. This is the only Target for miles. You got my number, Howard, and Jarvis in each phone as well as each other under your aliases. I’m going to stay around for a couple of days since this is a few towns over.”

Another customer walked up and eyed them suspiciously. “I don’t think that’s the right one, could you explain these to me?” asked Peggy as she backed up and indicated something the next aisle over.

Sam followed her and as soon as they were out of earshot. Peggy whispered, “I thought I told Jarvis not to station you here.”

Sam gave her a mischievous smile. “Oh, I’m technically on vacation.” She quirked her eyebrow. “We gotta find this leak. You got your hands full and you know me, I love a good mystery. Plus if they have no idea where I am, there are no red flags.”

Peggy had to agree with him there.

“Ruthie?” she heard Angie call in a worried tone.

“Over here, sweetheart.” she answered. Angie rounded the corner with her arms full. Sam helped her put the DVD’s in the cart. When they were done, he winked at Peggy. “You let me know if you ladies need anything else.” He gave her a pat on the arm.

“Well he sure is friendly.”

“Jealous, dear?”

“I got a reason?” asked Angie as she quirked her eyebrows.

Peggy smiled and shook her head. “Of course not.” Then she seemed to notice something and swore, “Damn”

Angie tilted her head in question, “What’s up?”

Peggy took Angie’s left hand in her right and ran her thumb over Angie’s ring finger. “I forgot rings.”

Angie smiled at her and said, “Well aren’t you the romantic? New clothes, new TV and a ring all in the same day? I’m starting to see why I fell for you.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and pulled Angie to her side. She linked their fingers together and said, “In case anyone notices.”

“Uh huh” Angie didn’t mention that this only took care of someone noticing her hand and not Peggy’s.

* * *

They found a small jewelry store on their way home.

They were greeted by a friendly short blond woman. “What can I do for you ladies?”

Before Peggy could respond, Angie burst out with, “I lost our wedding rings the other day while I was cleanin, and my lady here is kind enough to buy us some new ones.” She smiled and took Peggy’s hand while she placed her head on the taller woman’s shoulder.

Peggy rolled her eyes, but nodded at the saleslady.

“Oh I see, well, what did your old ones look like?”

Angie hesitated and Peggy answered for her. “They were mostly simple gold bands with a few diamonds on them.” She thought for a moment then offered, “Similar to anniversary bands.”

The woman motioned for them to join her by one of the counters. Sensing their need to discuss it, she said, “I’ll just pop in the back for a second and give you a minute.”

After she was gone, Angie whispered, “Wow, we must really look trustworthy.”

“There are four cameras in each corner and a red button behind the curtain she just disappeared into. I don’t imagine we could get away without notice,” whispered Peggy.

“Damn, you’re good at this.” 

“Only the best for you, honey,” said Peggy as she allowed her voice to return to a normal volume.

“Oh babe, you spoil me.” Angie winked at her.

“Why don’t you pick? I’ll be fine with whatever you like,” said Peggy as she moved to look at a bracelet display next to them. She seemed to be attempting to distract herself.

Angie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she realized that the last time Peggy was in a place like this, she was probably picking out her wedding bands with Steve. Angie’s eyes roamed over the case as quickly as possibly and she saw two simple bands that she thought might suit Ruth and Marie. When the saleswoman returned a minute later, Angie pointed to them and said, “I think these.”

The woman took them out for them to try on. Luckily they fit.

Peggy smiled and said, “We’ll take them.” She handed the woman her card.

As the woman came back with their receipt, she took the rings from them to polish each, then handed them back in boxes.

They thanked the woman then turned and walked out.

* * *

The ride home was silent and Peggy kept fidgeting with her new ring. When they got home, they piled all of their new things in the living room.

Angie offered to make dinner and Peggy decided to call Jarvis. She walked into their bedroom to do so.

“I’m glad you found Sam alright,” greeted Jarvis.

“Yes, me too. I’ve been thinking about something.”

“Yes?”

“When I received a call yesterday from Agent Parker, he sounded a bit distracted.”

“Agent Parker?” Jarvis’s tone seemed a bit worried.

“Yes, head of the division, our superior,” explained Peggy.

“Agent Carter, Agent Parker has been on leave for two weeks.”

“Is there anyone making calls from his office? Have you heard from him?”

“No, though I think this narrows down our leak problem.”

“No Mr. Jarvis, I think it just got a whole hell of a lot worse. Keep an ear out for Sam to call. Tell him what I’ve told you but Edwin-”

“Yes?”

“Don’t speak to anyone else about me. Update the case file as if we’re in Minnesota or somewhere similarly far.”

“Got it.”

“Thank you”

Peggy walked into the kitchen and almost salivated like a dog. “What on earth is that wonderful smell?”

Angie smiled as she looked over her shoulder. “It’s my ma’s famous ravioli. I hope you’re ok with Italian. I know I’m supposed to be trying to work on being more like Marie but I figure she could know a few Italian dishes, right?”

Peggy smiled softly and stated, “Of course.” She started to fidget with her ring again.

Angie lowered her head and whispered, “You don’t have to wear it.”

“Hmm?” Peggy questioned as she tilted her head in Angie’s direction.

Angie cleared her throat and said, “Uh, the ring. You don’t have to wear it here. If it makes you uncomfortable.”

Peggy noticed that she was fidgeting with her ring. “Oh,” She shook her head, “It’s not about that. I have a terrible habit of fidgeting when I’m-” Angie looked at her expectantly. She thought for a moment about telling her the new information she just received from Jarvis. _Best not to worry her_ she reasoned. “When I’m concentrating a bit too hard,” she offered.

Angie smiled and waved her hand in dismissal. “No need to think too hard tonight. I think you’ll like the food, and I got plenty of movies.”

“That sounds like a lovely evening.”

* * *

As the credits began to roll on the screen, Angie turned to Peggy to ask how she liked the movie. She noticed the other woman was lightly snoring with her arm tucked under her head on the arm of the couch. Angie shook her head and lightly tapped Peggy on the shoulder.

“English?”

Peggy moaned in protest.

“Come on hon, it’s time to get some shut eye.”

Peggy seemed to wake enough to understand Angie’s meaning and followed her to their bedroom.

They both changed into their pajamas and before Peggy could lie down on the floor again, Angie stopped her.

“You worried I’m gonna try something?”

“What?”

“Listen if we get broken into or ever have guests, they’re gonna find it kind of weird that one of us sleeps on the floor.” Angie patted the side next to her. “Just sleep up here. You’re still close to the door so you can protect me from any intruders, and I promise to keep the funny business to a minimum.”

Peggy hesitated but at Angie’s insistent look, she acquiesced and joined her in the bed.

“Night, English.”

“Night, Angie. **”**


	4. Tenderness in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff before plot sneaks in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued comments and kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer: General disclaimer in chapter one. Lyrics at the beginning from Bruce Springsteen's "Secret Garden".

_She'll lead you down a path_

_There'll be **tenderness in the air**_

_She'll let you come just far enough_

_So you know she's really there_

They developed a routine of sorts. The quilt shop and bookstore from six in the morning till three in the afternoon. Then they wandered the town running errands or just getting to know the area. In the evening they cooked, read or watched TV.

The last 20 years started to fill in for both of them. They traded information, tidbits here and there of the women they’d become. Angie tells of her acting and the small successes she’d come to know. She tells stories of Steve and their friendship from the sandbox to the first years of college. Peggy tells her stories of summers in England visiting her parents and how she’d moved to the states in her early teens to live with an aunt and uncle. Angie learns how Peggy takes her tea in the afternoon and Peggy learns how Angie takes her coffee in the morning. It’s an easy rhythm neither woman expects and when Angie worries about the trial, Peggy is there to help her forget.

Angie’s favorite story of Peggy’s quickly became the story of Steve’s proposal.

Angie tried as hard as she could to prevent the wine from bursting through her nose. As her giggles subsided a bit and she successfully swallowed her wine, she exclaimed, “You have _got_ to be kidding me!”

Peggy’s laughter is more quiet but her face just as bright as she replied, “I assure you I’m not. I shouldn’t have been surprised. It took him so long to talk to me without stammering and babbling, I should have known asking me to marry him might result in hyperventilation.”

“I bet he forgot his inhaler. Poor guy did it in school all the time.”

“He did indeed. When I got him to hospital finally and he calmed down, he actually teared up a bit before he finally asked me.” Peggy’s smile was full of admiration and though Angie could still feel the sadness that always lingered when they discussed Steve, Peggy didn’t seem as morose as she could sometimes get.

“You must of been happy,” said Angie in a quiet voice. The more she got to know Peggy, the more she was sad that she hadn’t had the opportunity to see Peggy and Steve together. She could imagine his goofy grin and Peggy’s bright smile. She felt like she’d betrayed Steve in some way, missing what was probably the happiest he’d ever been.

Peggy smiled fondly, “We were.” She placed her beer on the coffee table and gestured toward Angie’s wine glass. “Would you like more?”

Angie nodded and handed her the wine glass.

Peggy was almost done refilling Angie’s glass when there was a knock at the door. Peggy motioned for Angie to stay in the living room and grabbed her gun. She clicked on a small screen near the door and noticed a tall redhead with a hopeful expression on her face. She clicked a button to scan the woman for weapons. When the scan was clear, she placed her gun behind a plant near the door and motioned for Angie to grab her glasses and join her at the door.

Angie popped up and handed Peggy her glasses. The woman knocked again and Peggy said, “Just a minute.” She took a breath and opened the door.

“Oh hello,” the woman greeted.

“Hi there,” said Angie. She smiled and asked, “Can we help you?”

The woman smiled and said, “I’m Grace, my husband James and I live down the street. We have a party every year around the fourth of July. I heard you and your um wife?” She looked a little unsure between the two of them.

At her hesitance, Peggy moved a little closer to Angie and replied, “Yes?”

Grace smiled. “Yes I heard you and your wife were new to the neighborhood so we wanted to invite you. We have a nice spot on the beach and there’s a great fireworks display.”

Angie beamed and turned to Peggy. “That sounds like a lot of fun. Whatcha say Ruthie?”

Peggy was more hesitant. An open beach full of tourists was not a very secure situation. She realized though that she couldn’t resist the look on Angie’s face. She compromised with, “We will most definitely think about it. Can we let you know in a couple of days?”

“Of course. It was nice to meet you, Ruthie?”

Peggy pursed her lips. “Ruth and this is Marie. It was nice to meet you as well.”

“Catch you later Grace,” said Angie.

Grace smiled and waved goodbye.

Peggy closed the door and shook her head at Angie. “Ruthie is never going to die is it?”

Angie winked at her, “Why would you even want it to?”

* * *

News of the trial date came in their second week and was set for three months out. Peggy told Angie what she could about her investigation and continued to hunt for the mole in the program. Mostly each woman started to get used to their life together. It was peaceful and easy until the honeymoon waned.

Their first fight erupted a few days before the 4th of July celebration.

“You’re bein ridiculous English,” said Angie as she let out a huff and placed her hands on her hips.

“I am not. I hate this color. It’s absolutely horrid and you can’t expect me to live with it. Or put it up. Just because I’m a trained fighter and more fit than you does not mean I’d like to be subjected to all of the manual labor around here.” She ran a hand through her hair and mirrored Angie with her hands on her hips.

“Subjected?! Pegs you can’t even boil water without causing a fire and your clothes would be ruined if I hadn’t told you hand wash only isn’t _just_ a suggestion. Also who do you think kills the bugs around here?” Angie waved her hands in a way that made Peggy a bit scared she might wack herself in the face.

Peggy let out a frustrated sigh and attempted to calm her anger. She lowered her voice. “I was not trying to imply that you don’t contribute.”

“Contribute? That’s rich.” Angie dropped the hammer and box of nails and stomped away into their bedroom. She slammed the door behind her.

Peggy picked up the items Angie dropped and placed them on the kitchen table. She shook her head at the curtains. They were an obnoxious bright green color and Peggy hated them. _You hated those ugly combat boots Steve used to wear too,_ she thought. She shook her head and said outloud, “not the same.”

When Angie hadn’t emerged for fifteen minutes, Peggy decided to tuck her tail between her legs and apologize.

She knocked softly on the bedroom door. “Angie?”

“Go away.”

Peggy let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Oh for God sakes she thought. She considered trying the door for a minute but instead apologized through it. “I am sorry for yelling at you and I suppose I could get used to the curtains.” She heard Angie get up from the bed and stop near the door.

There was a few moments hesitation before Angie cracked the door and peered at Peggy through it. “Promise?”

Peggy tilted her head up a bit and peered at Angie through her eyelashes. “Promise.”

Angie brightened and opened the door fully. Before Peggy could register what happened, Angie launched herself into her arms. “I’m sorry too Pegs.” She hopped a little for emphasis and nestled her head in the crook of Peggy’s neck and shoulder.

Peggy laughed and patted Angie’s back. “All mended then. Let’s get to those curtains.”

Peggy noticed a bag she hadn’t seen when they got home from the store as they walked back into the room. “What is this?”

Angie nearly leaped at the bag and took it from Peggy. “A surprise” she said simply.

* * *

Peggy woke up the morning of July 4th and rolled over to check on Angie. While in the first few days, Angie was the first to wake, as she’d grown more comfortable, she usually needed to be awoken by Peggy’s gentle nudging. It was odd for Peggy sharing a bed again. She was amazed at Angie’s ability to remain so calm and still in her sleep as she seemed to be a bursting ball of energy in her waking hours. She was though and rarely did more than shift slightly in her sleep. Peggy found her presence comforting in a way she didn’t expect.

This morning however, in lieu of Angie’s presence, there was a note on her side of the bed.

****_Dear Peg,_

_I guess you’ll have to burn this after you read it cause I used your real name. Anyway, don’t worry, I’m in the house, I promise. I want to thank you for agreeing to go to the party tonight. I know this day is probably really hard for you. I can’t even imagine. I just wanted you to know if you needed anything from me today, even if it’s just some space, it’s yours. I could never repay you for protecting and looking out for me this past month. You’re amazing. I’ll be in the study if you need me. I made you breakfast._

_Angie (oh I guess you’ll definitely have to destroy this cause I used my name too, sorry)._

_P.S. There’s a present for you waiting with your breakfast._

Peggy wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes as she read the note. Angie guessed right. This day was always difficult for her.

Steve loved his birthday. It’s where the nickname “Cap” originated. He’d told her of the story. He’d been seven and one of the kids in the neighborhood had scoffed at his birthday. 'The 4th of July is your birthday? Who do you think you are? Captain America or somethin?' She laughed a little now as she remembered Angie had been there that day and gave the boy a punch in the nose. She’d also apparently replied with a 'Damn right he’s Captain America, Isn’t that right Cap?'. Steve told her that he didn’t care much for the nickname but tolerated it because it reminded him what an amazing friend Angie was.

Peggy grabbed a robe and moved toward the kitchen. She stopped at the study and peeked in the door quietly. Angie was nestled in an armchair with headphones in and laughing. Peggy knew she was probably watching a movie on the portable DVD player. It’d been a gift from Peggy after their fight.  

She closed the door quietly and continued to the kitchen. There was a plate with some of her favorite breakfast food and a teapot. She smiled at Angie’s thoughtfulness. There was also a gift bag with brown ears popping out. Peggy tilted her head in question. She sat and picked up the bag.

Before she could open it, a quiet voice from behind her said, “If you hate him, it’s ok. You don’t have to keep him or anything. I just thought. Well I thought you might need some extra comfort or somethin. Maybe it was stupid.”

Peggy pulled a small teddy bear out of the bag. It was dressed up like Uncle Sam complete with a red white and blue suit. She chuckled softly and turned to Angie. “Oh he’s wonderful. Of course I’ll keep him.”

Angie offered her a small smile. “I heard you get up. I just wanted to.” She stopped and started to fidget with her hands. “Uh anyway. You’re up and that’s good so I’ll just-” She gestured toward the study.

Peggy placed the bear on the table and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Angie’s middle and pulled her in for a hug. Angie rested her chin on Peggy’s shoulder and hugged her back.

“You are such a thoughtful and warm person. Thank you for all of this.” said Peggy. She blinked back a few tears before pulling back slightly.

Angie shrugged.

Peggy quirked her eyebrow curiously and asked, “What’s wrong?”

It was as if Peggy’s question was all the permission Angie needed and she started to cry. Peggy gathered her back up in their hug and stroked Angie’s hair, offering words of comfort. In between her sobs, Angie apologized for losing touch with Steve, told Peggy she hated that he was gone, and admonished her own selfishness in not considering what emotions the day might bring for Peggy before suggesting to Grace they would be able to go to the party.

When her sobs subsided to hiccups and quiet tears, Peggy wiped her eyes and asked, “May I speak now?”

Angie nodded softly.

“While it’s true that this day is hard for me and probably will always be, your request was not at all selfish. Especially when you took such great care with your note and gift. It’s also not your fault you lost touch with Steve. People grow up and change. He knew you cared about him.”

Angie sniffled and stepped out of Peggy’s embrace. “Damn look at me. I was supposed to be giving you space.” She ran to the coffee table to grab a tissue and wipe her nose.

“Actually I’d love the company. I was going to come get you anyway.”

Angie tilted her head in question, “Really?”

“Yes,” said Peggy simply. She smiled as Angie joined her at the table. She asked, “What were you watching in the other room?”

“Have you ever heard of The Golden Girls?”

* * *

As Peggy finished unloading their bags from the car, Angie asked in a low voice, “Hey how did you know I’d need to be married to a woman?”

Peggy shut the trunk door and turned to lean on it. “I’m sorry?”

Angie looked around to see if anyone was looking at them and continued, “You said you volunteered to protect me. How did you know, when the whole marriage thing came up, that it would be a woman?”

“Oh” Peggy chuckled softly and ducked her head a little. “I guessed actually.”

Angie knit her eyebrows in confusion. “You guessed?”

“Maybe guessed is the wrong word. I knew from Steve’s stories that you had a secret girlfriend in your senior year and since you were single, I thought-”

“What if high school had just been, you know, experimenting?”

Peggy shrugged, “I knew you were an actress and I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind. It would be like playing a part”

Angie nodded in acknowledgement.  “That makes sense.” Then she thought for a moment and added, “Hey, at least you don’t have to worry about fallin for me.” She winked and started toward the beach.

Peggy sighed. _That’s not entirely true_ , she thought. She shook her head at herself. _You’re being ridiculous. You’re just helping out an old friend of Steve’s._

She grabbed their bags and started to follow Angie. They’d been walking for a few minutes when Angie turned and smiled back at her and popping a piece of bubblegum against her face. Angie laughed at herself as she pulled the popped bubble from her face. Peggy felt a tug in her chest and smiled back. _Ok perhaps you’re not being ridiculous_ , her thoughts amended.

* * *

“So are you and Marie having kids anytime soon?” asked Grace as she handed Peggy a glass of wine.

“Pardon?” asked Peggy and realized her accent slipped. Luckily Grace hadn’t heard her and so she cleared her throat and started again. “What was that?” she asked instead. 

“You and Marie,” Grace gestured toward Angie who was currently braiding the hair of Grace’s five year old, Jenny. “She seems great with kids.”

Peggy adjusted her glasses and tried to hide the affectionate smile that seemed to want to pull at her lips. “Well we haven’t really thought of that yet.”

“Newlyweds then?”

“Oh no, we-”

It was too late though. Grace already called to two of the other mothers and informed them that their new neighbors were just married. The women gushed and asked Peggy to tell them the story of how she and Angie met.

God help me, she thought. It seemed her prayer was answered in the form of Angie joining them. She smiled at the women and slipped in next to Peggy. She took Peggy’s wine from her and took a sip. “What’s goin on?”

Grace smiled and said, “Ruth here was just about to tell us the story of how you met. She also tells us you’re newlyweds.”

Angie turned to Peggy and quirked her eyebrows. Peggy shrugged as if to say ‘what was I supposed to do?’ and took a sip of her wine. Angie shook her head and kissed Peggy on the cheek. “I’ll take care of it,” she whispered before she turned her attention back on the women.

She beamed at the other women and clasped her hands together as she started. “Ruthie here worked at the library across from where I worked in a coffeeshop. She would come in every evenin after she was off of work and order some tea. I thought it was kind of weird because she never seemed to say much. I’d try to get a conversation going but she just gave me one word answers.”

Peggy scoffed at this rendition of their ‘love story’. Grace turned to her and asked, “So what was the deal?”

Peggy’s eyes were wide as she answered, “Oh well um,” she looked to Angie for help. All she got was an amused smirk. She rolled her eyes at her and said, “She was a little intimidating.”

Angie crossed her arms and said, “Intimidating?”

Peggy quirked her eyebrows at Angie’s stance. Angie looked down at her arms and lowered them.

Peggy took the opportunity to grab one of Angie’s hands and squeezed it. “By intimidating I meant here is this vivacious, interesting, gorgeous woman who talks a mile a minute,” She heard Angie make a small sound of protest. “What is she ever going to see in someone boring like me?”

“Oh P-”, Angie stopped herself. She smiled and corrected, “Ruth you’re not boring.”

“Ok but then what happened?” asked a short blonde woman that Angie remembered from earlier that evening.

“Beth right?,” The woman smiled at her, impressed that Angie remembered her name. “I decided I would go into the library one day and ask what her problem was. I walked right up to her desk and said, ‘I know I’m pretty friendly and most people like talking to me, so what exactly is your problem?’”

“Oh wow, what did you say?” Beth asked Peggy.

“You have beautiful eyes.” Beth tilted her head in confusion. Peggy let out a laugh. “It was what I wanted to say to her since that first day and really I didn’t hear what she said when she came in. I just wanted to get out what I’d wanted to say before I lost my nerve again.”

Grace laughed and said, “God that sounds like James.” This seemed to open the door for Grace and the other two women to share the stories of meeting their spouses. When Beth was done, it was time for fireworks. Peggy led Angie to a quiet spot off to the side of the party.

“Tryin to get fresh Ruthie?”

Peggy laughed at her in reply.

Angie smiled good naturedly then bit her lip. She seemed to be making a decision about something. “You don’t have to go around sayin such nice things. Like I know we’re supposed to be this happy couple and all but you don’t have to go overboard you know.”

Peggy just looked at her confused.

Angie sighed. “You know earlier when you called me vivacious, gorgeous, beautiful eyes, and all that?”

“Oh,” acknowledged Peggy. She took a moment then added, “It helps when it’s what I truly think.”

“What?” asked Angie.

“I do think you’re gorgeous and you have beautiful eyes.” answered Peggy. She pulled her glasses off but looked in the direction of the fireworks to avoid looking at Angie.

“Well thanks.” said Angie. Then she joked, “You know a girl could get ideas from the way you talk.”

Peggy turned to her with no hint of amusement on her face. “And what ideas would those be?”

Before she could answer, Jenny came up to them to ask Angie if she would come and sit with her in order to see the fireworks better. Angie looked to Peggy for permission and she nodded her head.

* * *

When Peggy walked into the bedroom that evening after changing into her pajamas, Angie appeared to already be asleep. Peggy sighed and turned the lamp off.

As she crawled into bed, she heard Angie let out a small breath. “I wanted to find you after that day,” she whispered in a voice Peggy had to strain to hear. “No one ever defended me like that. Steve tried one time and almost got the shit beat out of him. But the way you just punched that guy and knocked him out with that chair.” She took a few moments then asked, “Why?”

Peggy answered in a whisper but loud enough that Angie didn’t have to strain to hear. “I’d heard rumors about him from other girls. And you had this look on your face. This look where I knew if I didn’t do something.” Peggy shook her head. “Anyway I saw him try to kiss you on the dance floor then I followed you out and you were struggling to get away and I knew that would be my chance.”

Angie sought out Peggy’s hand under their comforter. She squeezed it and whispered, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” said Peggy as she squeezed back.

* * *

Angie wrapped her hair in a towel as she stepped into the bedroom. She could hear Peggy in the living room discussing something with Jarvis. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

****_You know better than this Angie_ , she internally chided. _You haven’t fallen for a straight girl since high school_. Peggy was gorgeous, Angie felt that was a fact that anyone could see. While it hadn’t been a problem those first couple of weeks, the more time they spent together and the more Angie got to know Peggy, the more she felt herself falling for the other woman. Her favorite time of day was unwinding with Peggy after work and talking, even if it was about the most mundane of things.

It was true the bear she’d gifted her was because of Steve but she also hoped it would make Peggy smile. That small smile that Peggy made look like a secret shared just between the two of them. _Ugh_ , she thought, _Now you’re memorizing her smiles. You’re so fucked_.

Angie picked up her pants and underwear and slipped them on. As she discarded her towel, she heard a small squeak in front of her. In the next few minutes, three things happened. Angie located and snapped on her bra in record time, Peggy dropped her cell phone, and it took Angie clearing her throat to get Peggy to lift her eyes from Angie’s chest to her face.

Angie quirked her eyebrows in question.

“Oh yes, that was Sam, he wanted to know if he could stop by this evening?” Peggy’s voice squeaked in a way Angie hadn’t thought her capable.

Angie nodded.

“Right, well, I’ll just see you in the kitchen then.” said Peggy as she turned to leave.

“Pegs your phone.” reminded Angie.

“Yes, Right,” said Peggy as she grabbed her phone and walked out the door.

Angie let out a small laugh and thought, _Maybe you still haven’t fallen for a straight girl since high school_.

* * *

Peggy spent the entire ride to the grocery store in silence. Angie mentioned that they would need to make a stop since they were having a guest. _You could have looked any where in that room and you ogled her like a teenager,_ Peggy admonished herself.

It mostly amused Angie that Peggy was so put off by their interaction that morning but she was definitely curious as to the meaning of Peggy's reaction. When they parked, she said, “Can I ask you somethin?”

“What?” replied Peggy as she continued to stare ahead of them.

“Was I the only one with a secret girlfriend in high school?”

“Yes,” answered Peggy. Angie sighed and shook her head.

Right before they entered the grocery store, Peggy said quietly, “I didn’t have my first one until college.”


	5. Standing in the Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: General one in the first chapter. Lyrics in this chapter from Brandi Carlile's "The Eye"

_I wrapped your love around me like a chain_

_But I never was afraid that it would die_

_You can dance in a hurricane_

_But only if **you're standing in the eye**_

 

_You can do this_ ,  thought Angie as she reminded herself to breathe in and out slowly. _You just have to hand over the phone and say ‘It’s for you’_. As she neared her target though, she started to doubt her abilities. Her heart rate started to increase, and she felt her palms sweat so badly she thought the phone might slip. _This is it, this is how I die._

“Everything alright?”

Angie opened her mouth but couldn’t manage to say anything. Peggy tilted her head and regarded her curiously. Angie still didn’t manage to make a sound, but looked down at the phone in her hand. Peggy pulled the straps of her boxing gloves off with her teeth and removed each one from her hands. Angie thought for sure she might faint.

As the trial neared and Peggy’s worry for Angie’s safety increased, she needed some way to work out her excess energy. Sam sent her a punching bag which she rigged in the spare room and used so as not to disturb Angie in the mornings. This was the first time Angie’d seen her as she usually slept through Peggy’s workouts.

Angie was sure she’d never seen anything as particularly fascinating as Peggy in a tank top and gym shorts.

Peggy took the phone from Angie and mouthed ‘Who is it?’

‘Jarvis’ Angie managed to reply.

Peggy nodded and took the phone from her. Angie gestured toward the kitchen and scurried out. Peggy looked worriedly after her. She shook her head and made a note to ask about her odd behavior later. She picked up the phone.  “Hello?”

“Ah, Agent Carter, I’m calling to inform you that the trial date has been rescheduled for a week from tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

It wasn’t uncommon for court dates to change, but something about this was suspicious. Everything else about the case seemed to move at such a glacial pace. Why would this be any different?

“Quite. I just received a memo from the prosecutor. He wanted to make sure you could get across the country in time.”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow. “And where does he think I am?”

“Spokane to be exact.”

“Well, that is impressive.”

“I live to serve.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, and I’ve had a thought as to who our mole might be.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I’ve asked Agent Wilson to look into Agent Thompson, he was in charge of all Agent Parker’s cases whilst he was on vacation.”

“Hmm, that’s a thought.”

“What else did you think I meant when I said I had a thought?”

“Oh no Edwin, I-”

“I am quite good at this job, you know. I realize it is not particularly in my job description but I-”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Would think you would have more faith in me.”

Peggy sighed. “I have all of the faith in the world in you dear Mr. Jarvis.”

“Well I, erm-” He paused then added,  “thank you.”

“Talk to you soon.” Peggy hung up the phone and shook her head. She looked at her phone and realized she and Angie would be late for work. She walked into the kitchen and placed the phone in her bag. “Call Mildred, would you, and tell her we’ll be late?”

Angie nodded slowly and Peggy went to shower. Her breathing finally returned to normal and as she purused their grocery list, her mind began to wander. Angie wasn’t completely sure she could handle much more of pretending to be married to Peggy. There was only so much a person could take before the lines began to blur and every touch, every look held with it a question of authenticity. Angie wasn’t even clear on if Peggy would be interested in someone like her. Their conversation regarding Peggy’s college girlfriend only got to the basics before they bumped into Grace at the grocery store. Then Sam arrived early to dinner and Angie hadn’t found a good way to bring it up in the past couple of months.

When Peggy came out in her work attire and glasses, Angie handed her the car keys and locked up behind them.

* * *

Before they got out of the car, Peggy reached a hand over to Angie and Angie jumped back in alarm.

“Are you sure everything is alright?”

Angie managed a small smile and Peggy could already see the mask of their public lives making its way onto her face. “Just peachy, Ruthie. We’re already late, let’s go.”

She unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car.

Peggy bit her lip in thought. She was sure the look Angie gave her that morning was one of interest. She was used to it from strangers when she worked out at the gym. Seeing it on Angie was another matter entirely. Peggy knew it was common for agents to get confused when they had to assume undercover identities, but this felt different. She and Angie shared a common history and she could have sworn the past couple of months were genuine. At least the moments she and Angie were alone, there was no reason to pretend then. _It doesn’t mean this is mutual_ , she thought. “No it doesn’t,” she confirmed out loud.  She sighed, adjusted her glasses, and stepped out of the car as she made her way into the bookstore.

* * *

A couple of days before they were supposed to head back for the trial, Peggy still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

“Just lay low Pegs, we’ll figure it out.”

Peggy ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. She glanced at Angie in the living room and made her way to the study, hoping Angie wouldn’t follow.

“We’re running out of time, Sam, and we have no idea if any of the other witnesses have been compromised.” She let out a frustrated sigh and lowered her voice. “I swear if anything happens to her-”

“We won’t let it, ok? We still have a couple of days.” Peggy could hear him sigh on the other line. She knew he was as frustrated as she was and though it didn’t make things clearer, she felt comfort in not being alone. He continued, “Look, the witness that was shot was stable enough for questioning today. That’s good news right?”

“Yes. How did they do it?”

“It couldn’t take place in the courtroom and they made special concessions to question him in his hospital room. They had the place guarded better than the White House. I’m sure Amato’s men couldn’t even get it.”

“I still don’t like this Sam. I feel like it’s right there and we can’t see it.”

“Look you just focus on keeping that lovely spitfire safe and I’ll handle this, ok?”

“Call with updates?”

She could hear Sam’s gentle laugh before he replied. “You got it.”

Peggy hung up the phone and sat down. She placed her elbows on the desk in front of her and hung her head in her hands. If there was one thing Peggy could always count on, it was her ability to see what others missed. She felt that talent evading her and she knew it had never been more important. She attempted to calm her heart rate as she thought of the woman in the other room.

Angie seemed to be growing more distant in the past week, and Peggy couldn’t understand why. Angie was open to discussing the trial and her fears about it and she seemed to accept Peggy’s reassurance, but she wouldn’t talk about much more than that. She’d also slept much further from Peggy than normal. When Peggy asked if she’d become uncomfortable somehow, Angie just shook her head but wouldn’t elaborate.

She sighed and made her way back to the living room.

What she saw made her heart swell. There was Angie surrounded by spray paint and mason jars, with a look of pure joy on her face.  She’d come to learn that there were few things Angie liked more than a new project. She took a seat on the floor in front of some of the mason jars, placing her opposite Angie.

She offered her a tentative smile.

Angie quirked her eyebrow as she grabbed a mason jar between them. “You’re not too good at hidin’, you know?”

Peggy tilted her head in question.

“When you’re mad at me, you snap or mutter. When you’re happy, you give that little snort of a laugh. When you’re tired, you roll your neck and blow air through your nose, kinda like an elephant.” Her tone was matter of fact and not accusatory or sarcastic. Peggy let out a sound of protest anyway at the last comment.

Angie just shook her head and went on, “And when you’re worried or stressed, you look at me like I might break and give me that smile that doesn’t reach your eyes.”

“Hmm, and how did you know all that?”

Angie winked at her. “It’s a talent. Plus we’re married, it’s part of the gig. Also, I’m being hunted by a guy who always seems to be two steps ahead of ya. I got to stay aware of my surroundings.”

“You’ve been listening to me?”

“Don’t act so surprised Pegs. I do want to get out of this thing alive.”

Peggy sucked in a breath, ducked her head, and sighed. When she looked back up to meet Angie’s eyes, her own were apologetic. “I’m so sorry about all of this. I can’t imagine how hard it’s been.”

Angie shrugged and replied, “Oh, I don’t know. I get to be near the beach, work at a surprisingly entertaining job, and pretend to be married to a gorgeous woman.”

Peggy smiled slightly at the compliment and asked, “Are you sure you’re ok with that?” Angie looked at her, confused. “It’s just that you’ve been a bit distant and I thought we were getting on quite well and I-”

“Don’t.” Angie stood up and moved toward the kitchen island.

Peggy knitted her eyebrows in concern. She stood up as well, but didn’t move toward Angie.

Her eyes were imploring and her expression laced with a gentle desperation. “Won’t you please tell me what’s bothering you?”

“It’s so much harder if you care.” Angie whispered.

“What does that-” Peggy’s question was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She ran into the study.

“Agent Carter, I’m afraid it’s bad news. The other witness was killed this morning after giving testimony. They want to interview Angie tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? They’re not worried about safety? Someone died for God sakes!”

Before Peggy heard Jarvis’ reply, there was a crash and scream in the living room. She dropped her phone and ran into the living room. Angie was shaking and her phone was on the floor.

“What is it?”

Angie just held her arms around herself and bent at the waist. She couldn’t stop staring at the discarded phone. Peggy picked it up and there was a picture of the witness, dead in his hospital room with text under it that read ‘Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.’

Peggy destroyed the phone and her own. She activated the spare phone she had for emergencies and called Sam. “Time to run” was all she said before she packed a few essentials for she and Angie and destroyed that phone as well.

Angie shook the entire time and stayed closer to Peggy than she had in the past few days. They were packed and out of the house in under five minutes. Peggy would have congratulated herself on a new record if she had any time to think about it.

When they’d been driving for an hour, Angie said in a quiet whisper, “It’s harder to pretend when you start to care. And I care.”

Peggy sighed and reached for Angie’s hand. Angie gripped it in a way that felt both desperate and anchoring at the same time. “I care too.”

Angie sniffled and nodded. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

* * *

Angie woke up in a nice bed and could smell something wonderful beside her. She sat up and noticed a small breakfast tray placed on a table near her side of the bed. She smiled when she saw it, but also scanned the room for any sign of Peggy. She noticed the other woman’s clothes laid on their suitcase and could smell Peggy’s body wash from the en suite bathroom, but couldn’t see any other sign of her.

She saw the doorknob start to move and let in a sharp breath. She breathed a sigh of relief when Peggy walked in with a mug of coffee.

Peggy smiled softly at her as she explained, “I’m so sorry. I should have left a note. I realized I forgot your coffee. I wasn’t sure when you’d be up and I-”

Peggy was cut off as Angie flung herself at her. Peggy managed to not spill any of the coffee as she placed it on the desk near the door. Angie started to cry gently and Peggy rubbed her back and hair as she offered soothing words.

When she calmed down, Angie asked, “Where are we?”

Peggy looked a bit unsure before she answered, “We’re safe. It remains that way if I don’t give you too many details beyond that.”

If it was any other day, Angie might protest at the lack of information, but she found she was too tired and nodded.

Peggy smiled that small smile Angie had grown to adore. The one that looked as if she were up to something.

“After breakfast and a shower, I have a surprise for you.”

Angie tilted her head in confusion.

Peggy chuckled at the look and added, “I promise you’ll like it.”

Angie shrugged slightly and said, “ok.”

* * *

Angie hadn’t eaten much, but she quickly showered and got dressed. She emerged from the bathroom and didn’t comment on Peggy’s gun holstered to her hip. Angie was used to it always being in reach of Peggy, but she hadn’t seen it displayed so clearly since the day she’d been put into protection. She knew from yesterday that things were dangerous, but seeing Peggy’s firearm exposed reminded her how close and constant that danger was. While she felt comfort in Peggy’s presence, the awareness never ceased to shake her up a bit.

Peggy held her hand as they descended the staircase.

Something occurred to Angie. She didn’t recall her surroundings and the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the car. “How did I get here?”

Peggy smiled shyly and whispered, “I carried you.”

“Seriously?” Angie felt a sense of gratitude and desire erupt in her and she wasn’t completely sure how to express the former and quell the latter.

“Yes. You muttered something about it being your ‘Officer and a gentlemen’ moment then laughed and said technically I’d be a gentlelady.”

Angie lowered her head a little and muttered, “Sorry.”

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Peggy turned toward her and winked. “Don’t be. I found it quite adorable.”

Angie decided flirty Peggy might be her new favorite Peggy.

Peggy gave her hand a gentle tug and they moved toward a living room. When Angie saw Sam, she felt a wave of relief she didn’t know she needed. She noticed there was a woman standing with him. She realized it was Rose from that first day of this whole mess. As she eyed what was in Rose’s arms, she immediately knew what Peggy meant by a surprise.

“Mr. Fancy,” she greeted her cat she hadn’t seen in a few months. Her usual stuck up feline seemed to recognize her and leaped from Rose’s arms to greet Angie as she crouched down in front of him. He purred, circled her, and rubbed his face against her hands.

“That’s the most affectionate I’ve seen him in a while,” said Rose as she smiled at Angie.

Angie picked up her cat and moved closer to Rose. She smiled and said, “To be honest, it’s the most affectionate I’ve ever seen him. I didn’t even know if he liked me.”

Peggy chuckled lightly and said, “Well it seems he held you in higher esteem than you thought.”

Angie smiled as Mr. Fancy continued to purr and threw Peggy a reproachful look.

“Good news.” greeted Sam. “We found our leak.”

Peggy shot her eyebrows up in surprise. “Who is it?”

“Prosecutor. He was being paid to leak details about the case to Amato’s men. It will probably be another couple of months before a new one is assigned.”

“But the prosecutor didn’t know where Angie was,” observed Rose.

Peggy nodded and moved a little closer to Angie at the protest of Mr. Fancy. He started to hiss at her as Angie scolded him. Angie threw Peggy an apologetic look. Peggy just shrugged as she put a hand at Angie’s back.  

Sam nodded too. “That was my next point. We’re looking into Jarvis’s suspicion of Thompson and I agree he’s probably it but we still don’t know how he got the information. He was out of town when Angie’s extraction happened.” He shared a look with Peggy then addressed Angie.  “I think you should stay here until we find out for sure.”

Angie looked a little unsure. “What am I supposed to do out here until we figure things out? Where are we?”

Sam smiled at her and answered, “This is my house. Well, one of them, and we’re in the mountains. You can at least know that much. Rose is going to stay in the smaller cabin next door. Peg tells me you’ve been working in a quilt shop, Rose here is an expert seamstress. I’m sure you can come up with some things to do and if you’re too bored, there’s a shop at the bottom of the mountain you can work in.”

Angie nodded and looked down at Mr. Fancy.

“He’ll be in the cabin with me, and you can visit whenever you want,” offered Rose.

Angie nodded in acknowledgement and turned toward Peggy. Peggy sensed the question in her eyes and said, “I’ll still be your protection detail.” She took Angie’s hand and added, “I won’t leave you.”

Angie gave her a small nod and her hand a squeeze. Then she turned to Sam and Rose. “You staying for lunch? Cause I’m feelin’ the need to cook.”

They smiled back at her and nodded.

* * *

After Rose and Sam left that afternoon, Peggy and Angie settled on the couch to watch a movie at Peggy’s insistence. Angie knew she was just trying to distract Angie and perhaps herself, but she wouldn’t deny that she was excited by the prospect.

“Your friend Sam always have a thing for romantic comedies?” asked Angie as she grabbed the remote and Peggy removed her gun from its holster.

Peggy chuckled as she leaned back and said, “I think you’ll find that in this line of work, everyone’s interests tend to fall on light things. I personally do not watch action films or anything too dramatic.”

“But you watched those X-men movies with me, and Mr. Holland’s Opus”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow. “Perhaps I just wanted you to like me.”

Angie placed the remote beside her as the movie started and leaned back against the couch. She threw Peggy an amused expression and stated, “Real smooth, English.”

Peggy wore a smug smirk. “I like to think so.” She placed her arm on the couch behind Angie and moved a little closer. “Is this alright?”

“Hmm,” Angie affirmed as she settled into Peggy’s side and placed her hand on the other woman’s knee.

Their first movie turned into five as they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in the living room.

When it grew late, Angie followed Peggy upstairs to the bedroom she’d woken up in.

Angie showered and changed first then waited on the bed for Peggy to emerge. She really wanted to talk about their confession from the night before, but wasn’t exactly sure how to bring it up. She didn’t notice Peggy come out of the bathroom.

“You’re in my spot.”

“Did you mean it?”

Peggy tilted her head in confusion. “I sleep there every night, I would think calling it my spot is-”

Angie shook her head and moved to her side of the bed. “I mean what you said last night”

Peggy simply nodded.

Angie raised an eyebrow in question. “But did you mean it in like a ‘hey, we’re friends and I’ll protect you’ or in a-”

“I meant it.” Peggy sat on the bed with her legs crossed and looked at Angie with a serious expression. “I meant it in the way you did.”

Angie sat up and turned to face Peggy. “You sure? Cause I meant it in a-”

“I know what you meant Angie, and I have been thinking about it for some time now. I’m sorry it’s all been so confusing and I never meant to-”

Angie cut her off by leaning toward her and pressing a sweet soft kiss on her lips. She looked a little stunned as Angie pulled away slightly to look at her. Peggy smiled softly at her and Angie took this as permission to keep going. Angie rested one hand on Peggy’s knee and the other in her hair as she leaned up to kiss her forehead. Peggy let out a small breath and wanted to ask what Angie was doing, but found she liked the sweet attention more than she wanted to question the motivations or direction.

Angie continued with Peggy’s eyes, nose and both cheeks before she settled on Peggy’s mouth again. Maybe Angie couldn’t fire a gun well or fight to save her life, but she excelled in affection. This was where she shined. Perhaps this overwhelming urge to show her affection so tenderly shared the same origin as Peggy’s urge to protect her. Angie kissed Peggy in a way that made Peggy feel her body tingle and ignite. She was gentle and urging, but increased her fervor in deliciously tantalizing intervals. It was like coming home to a familiar and forgotten feeling, but completely new at the same time.

Peggy was the first to stop them, she gently extracted herself from Angie’s hold but kept her eyes on Angie’s face to reassure her that she’d wanted this. She smiled and said, “We should probably go to bed. We’ve had a long couple of days.”

Angie let out a small whine of protest but nodded in acknowledgement. After they turned off their respective lights. Angie settled into Peggy’s side with her arm wrapped around her middle and her head on Peggy’s chest.

Peggy wrapped her arm around Angie and whispered, “We’ll sort everything out. I swear it.”


	6. My Way Back to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued kudos and comments! Only two chapters left. Thank you again to Comicbooklovergreen for being a great beta. 
> 
> Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Lyrics in this chapter from Tracy Chapman's "The Promise.

_Remembering_

_Your kiss_

_Your touch_

_Your warm embrace_

_I’ll find **my way back to you**_

_If you’ll be waiting_

Angie did her best to focus on the sights and sounds around her. She was blindfolded but whomever picked the blindfold didn’t realize there was a hole big enough for Angie to see out of her right eye. She did her best to observe without giving herself away.

She was in the city, she could make out that much. Wherever Sam’s cabin was, it was far but not far enough for it to take more than a few hours to make it into the city. She hoped Peggy was ok and she prayed that she was as good as everyone led Angie to believe.

She tried not to think about the last time she’d been in a car like this. The last time her life had been ripped from her. She tried very hard not to think too long about how that ride was about safety and protection and how this could very well end in her death.

A rough hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car. She managed to make out the sound of a heavy door and was assaulted by a familiar smell. Paper, cheap cleaner, pencils and markers were the most distinctive. She also heard the sound of one of the men’s guns hitting something metallic and another cursing the height of the ceiling. It must be a school and the curse let her know it probably wasn’t a high school.

She was led down some stairs, into a room, and sat roughly in a chair.

One of the men removed a blindfold and the other handed her a phone.

“One call, and you’ll probably want to make it to your mom, because I doubt she’ll ever hear from you again.”

Angie blinked and tried to remain calm as she adjusted her sight to her surroundings. After a moment, she let out a small whimper and typed out a number she’d memorized only a couple of days before. She hoped to God this would work.

* * *

_Two days earlier_

Peggy blinked her eyes and tried to get her vision to clear as she heard her phone ringing. There was a soft groan beside her. She smiled down at Angie and gently moved her so she could reach for her phone. The caller ID read Jarvis. She groaned and hit the answer button.

“Just a minute” she whispered as she stood up and moved into the hallway. She almost climbed back in at Angie’s adorable whine of protest, but managed to tear herself away.

“Hello,” she said more clearly once she’d made it into the next room.

“I’m terribly sorry to disturb you so early, but I thought you might like to know that Agent Thompson has gone missing.”

“What?!” Peggy exclaimed and heard Angie stir in the bedroom. She lowered her voice and asked, “What on earth do you mean, missing?”

“He didn’t report for duty yesterday evening, and when Agents Wilson and Underwood went to find him, his apartment looked as if he’d left in a hurry.”

Peggy pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and reminded herself to breathe. “Do we have any idea where he could be?”

“I wish we did. In the meantime, we’ve discovered how he got his information.”

Peggy tilted her head at that and asked, “How?”

“Agent Sousa, I’m afraid.”

“Daniel?” Peggy’s voice cracked with the realization. Daniel was one of her oldest and dearest friends.

“Not of his own volition. We did a random drug test this morning, and he tested positive for a chemical often used in interrogations.”

Peggy sighed in relief, but stopped with a thought. “But he didn’t know where we were.”

“No, but Mr. Stark did, and he used Daniel’s clearance to contact you.”

“Oh, God.” She shook her head and thought of several different ways to kill Howard.

“Yes, I informed him he may want to change his name and go into hiding.”

“I’m not even sure that will save him. Thank you, Jarvis. I have to make another call.”

“Quite all right Agent Carter, and in case you’re wondering, Agent Wilson did not give me your whereabouts.”

Peggy hung up and dialed Sam’s number. “How are you?”

“Jarvis call you?”

“Yes, any leads?”

“Nah, he’s been pretty smart about where he’s hidin.”

“Damn.”

“Don’t worry Pegs, we’re smarter.”

“I hope so. Call me with any news?”

“Sure thing, Your highness.”

“Oh piss off.”

“That’s my queen.”

Peggy hung up the phone and turned as she heard the bedroom door open. She walked into the hallway in time to see Angie searching for her. Angie squinted in her direction and asked, “English?”

Peggy smiled and went to greet Angie at the door. “Everything is alright darling. Why don’t we get some more sleep and we’ll see if Rose would like to visit this afternoon?”

Angie nodded and made a small sound of affirmation. “Will you hold me again?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“Always,” said Peggy.

* * *

_Present_

She picked up on the second ring. _So far so good,_ thought Angie.

“Hey ma,” Angie said as she tried to make her voice a little shaky. It wasn’t too hard of course with the blond man pointing a gun at her head. She also spared a glance at a poster explaining the alphabet and another with simple math equations. _An elementary school,_ she thought. _I hope that’s enough_.

“Angel. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Angie took a deep breath and hoped the next question would be the right one.

“Haven’t heard from you in a while. Do you need anything?”

“Yeah,” Angie sniffled and did her best not to let out a sigh of relief. “I was thinking, um, of makin’ a quilt. One with a cabin by a lake and maybe two or three kids playing by it.”

“That sounds like a great idea. How about we add some dogs and maybe a cat like Mr. Fancy?”

“That sounds great Ma, how bout two dogs and one cat?” The blond man looked at her impatiently and Angie took the hint. “Hey Ma, I gotta go but I love you ok.”

Thompson took the phone from her and smashed it. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

****_Please God I hope you don’t_ , Angie thought.

* * *

_Two days earlier_

While Peggy went into another room to make some phone calls, Rose and Angie settled themselves on the couch.

“So how long you been working for the feds?”

Rose smiled and answered, “About eleven years.”

“What did you do before that?”

“Worked at a phone company if you can believe it.”

Angie chuckled lightly and said, “That’s an interesting change in careers.”

“More similar than you would think. Customer service has a lot of transferable skills.” Rose winked at her.

“I bet.”

“How are you doing honey?” Rose looked at her with a concerned smile. Angie liked Rose. Despite meeting her on one of the scariest days of Angie’s life, she couldn’t deny that the woman’s kindness was a welcome comfort in the storm of uncertainty that had become her life.

Angie shrugged her shoulders. “I’m a little scared. Peggy has been acting weird this morning and I’m not too sure what’s up.”

Rose nodded in acknowledgement. “Would you like to help me with a new project? I think it will be extremely helpful.”

Angie tilted her head in interest. “Sure.”

* * *

_Present_

They moved her. Angie figured it was probably a basement of some kind. She tried to see beyond the darkness that surrounded her.

She heard a groan somewhere to her right and she called out in a whisper, “Who’s there?”

“Angie?”

“Sam?” She crawled toward his voice and the sound of him struggling against something. The men uncuffed her, letting her know that trying to escape was useless. It didn’t take long for her hands to find Sam’s side and she sat down next to him. “This is how they knew where we were?”

Sam sighed and answered, “I didn’t tell them outright, Thompson hacked the system in my car and figured it out from the gps. I’m gonna kill Stark. He told me that technology was untouchable.”

“It is” said a voice from the other side of the room.

“Oh shit,” cursed Sam. “Howard?”

“Yeah it’s me.”

****_We’re fucked,_ thought Angie.

* * *

_Two days earlier_

“What did you and Rose talk about?” asked Peggy curiously as she barely ate her dinner.

Angie knew something was wrong, but Peggy wasn’t very forthcoming with the details. _Well two can play that game,_ she thought. “Nothin, she just has a project she really wants me to help with. Sounds pretty nice. At least it’s something to do.”

Peggy nodded, a bit absentminded.

“Pegs, what’s wrong?”

Peggy shook her head and turned toward the window. She stared for a long while and Angie decided she probably wouldn’t eat much more and cleared their plates. Before she could return to the kitchen, Peggy caught her arm. She looked as if she were searching for something to hold onto and when she looked up her eyes were sad.

“I just want to keep you safe. Can you understand that?” She paused and let out a defeated sigh. “I only ever wanted to keep you safe.” Angie set the plates down and settled in Peggy’s lap.

“You will English. You will. You’re the best there is right?”

Peggy bit her lip and nodded. _I certainly hope so,_ she thought as she wound her arms around Angie and held her close.  

* * *

_12 hours ago_

“Please, please, please English. I just have to grab some thread, fabric, and a pattern.” Angie started to jump up and down for emphasis, widened her eyes and tilted her head in a way her Ma always said made her look like the golden lab from down the street.

Peggy shook her head. “Angie, we can’t. We have to be careful and I just don’t think-”

Angie interrupted her by winding her arms around Peggy’s middle and leaning her head on Peggy’s chest. She started to play with Peggy’s top button and said, “I promise to make it worth your while when we get back.”

Peggy moved her hands and placed them on Angie’s hips, she gently nudged Angie’s body so she was facing her. She smiled and tilted her head. “Who says we should wait?” Until now they’d just shared a few kisses and cuddling. Peggy was quite eager to move beyond that and she was sure Angie might be too.

Angie leaned up and kissed her, momentarily forgetting her request. She brought her right hand up and pulled Peggy toward her by her neck while squeezing Peggy’s hip with her left. When Peggy attempted to deepen the kiss, Angie pulled away. She wore a pleading look on her face and whispered, “Just five minutes I swear.” She slipped out from Peggy’s embrace.

Peggy groaned and acquiesced with a muttered “fine."

* * *

_Present_

Angie was thankful for the pin that hadn’t slipped out of her ponytail and used it to unlock the cuffs for Sam. He made his way to Howard while she sat and waited.

“What’s the plan?” asked Howard.

“You really think you’re in a position to ask questions?” answered Sam.

Angie heard a grunt and knew Sam must have pulled Howard a little too hard. She couldn’t blame him for it. “They let me make a phone call.”

She heard someone let out a sigh of relief. She figured it was probably Sam but Howard spoke first. “Good you called Peggy.”

“You fool, you think they let her call Peggy?”

“Rose.”

“Rose?” asked Sam then it dawned on him and he smiled and said a little closer, “Rose.”

Angie heard Howard sit down next to her. “Rose? The nice secretary?”

“Man, shut up. This woman just saved your life.”

* * *

“P.S. 2, I’m sending you the address. You should be able to get there in about ten minutes. Agent Underwood will meet you.”

“Got it.” Peggy weaved in and out of traffic and barely managed to avoid hitting a few cyclers. She couldn’t get the image of Angie and Thompson out of her mind.

****_“Be quick” said Peggy as she followed Angie past the rows of thread and patterns._

_“Oh you worry too much,” said Angie as she shook her head and eyed the fabric she needed._

Peggy took a sharp right turn as the car received the address and began directing her. She’d already guessed the general direction once Rose gave her the necessary information and knew she would be there in five minutes as opposed to ten, but she still wondered if she was too late.

****_Peggy couldn’t shake the feeling they were being watched and asked, “Do you think we could do this another time?”_

_Angie laughed and turned around. A man emerged from the back of the store and grabbed her. She screamed._

_Peggy went to grab her gun, but her arm was stopped by a hand and a familiar voice, “Cool it Carter.”_

_Jack chuckled and disarmed her. “You’ll scare the poor girl, we just want to take her for a little talk. You’ll have her back in one piece.”_

_Angie struggled against the other man and Peggy moved to flip Jack. Another man emerged from the back of the store and grabbed her. She was able to take him out with a back kick to the groin and a sewing machine but not before more men arrived and Jack slipped out with Angie._

Peggy turned and saw the school ahead. There were two men outside as Angie warned. She parked and shook her head. _Just two? When will you learn Thompson?_

* * *

It didn’t take long for Dottie to show up. They shared a look as they noticed one another, and Peggy rounded the corner to go in the back.

“Honestly,” she muttered as she got in with no problem. She heard Thompson barking orders as she got closer to the middle of the school. She took note that it sounded as if there was only one extra person. At least he didn’t let Angie see all his manpower, she’d give him that. She tried not to pause at the thought of Angie and what kind of condition she might be in.  She instead used it to remind herself why focus was so important.

She spotted one of Thompson’s men in time to take him down. She pulled him into a nearby hallway and questioned him once she heard Thompson’s footsteps retreat.

* * *

Angie strained to make out the sounds above them while attempting to drown out the ones beside her.

“Sam you know I wouldn’t do something like this on purpose.”

“Howard, I swear to God, I told you to shut up man.”

“You won’t tell Pegs will you?”

“I’m pretty sure she’s already planning to kill you.”

Angie shook her head and knew it was useless to try and figure out what was going on upstairs. She turned to where she’d heard Sam’s voice and asked, “You think we can try and get out of here?”

She heard Sam sigh in thought and he answered, “We can try, but I’m not sure how we’ll be able to. It’s so dark in here.”

At that moment the lights cut on and they heard someone rush down the stairs. Sam moved Howard and Angie behind him and braced himself for a fight.

Peggy burst in and almost cried in relief at the sight. She pulled a gun from her boot and handed it to Sam. “I think Dottie got the other men, but we have to find Thompson.”

Sam nodded and took the gun from Peggy. Angie moved toward her but stopped in front of her, unsure. Peggy gave a soft smile and said, “Stay close.”

Angie almost let out a cry at the sound of Peggy’s voice. She was actually here. Rose’s plan had worked and Angie wanted nothing more than to fall into Peggy’s arms and stay there forever. She was going to be ok and she wasn’t exactly sure how she could be so relieved and still scared at the same time.

* * *

They met Dottie at the top of the stairs and she gestured toward the principal’s office. Peggy nodded to Sam.

Sam came to stand next to Angie. “Let’s go, kid.”

Angie knit her eyebrows in confusion. “Wait, what?”

Peggy offered her a strained smile. “It’s safer if you’re with Sam. I’ll see you when we’re done.”

Angie let out a strained gasp and moved toward Peggy. She stopped at the look in Peggy’s eyes. It was pleading and soft. _Everything will be just fine Angie, trust me_. The words of twenty years ago rang in her head. She simply nodded and followed Sam out of the school.

Peggy looked after her for a moment then moved with Dottie and Howard toward the principal's office.

Right before Dottie gave her the go ahead to open the door, Howard asked, “What about my safety?”

Dottie and Peggy rolled their eyes at the same time as Dottie moved Howard behind her and Peggy kicked in the door.

* * *

They were two blocks over when they heard the bomb go off. Angie shrieked and ran toward the school.

Sam caught her and tried to reassure her. “I’m sure they got out, Angie, we have to check in.”

“No! No! I have to, she can’t, Sam please!” cried Angie as she tried to remove herself fromhis grasp.

“Angie, come on.” It was hard for him to take as Angie’s struggle turned into defeated sobbing.

“It’s all my fault. We’d be safe and we’d be-” She stopped as she choked on her sobs. Sam bent and started to carry her as she continued to scream and cry against him.

As they neared the SUV with the debriefing team, Angie was exhausted and clutching Sam’s shoulders. She felt his shoulders slump and heard him sigh in relief.

Angie slowly turned her head and jumped out of his grasp. She started to run and shouted, “Pegs! Pegs!”

Peggy smiled at her though she looked pained to do so. Her shirt was ripped near her right shoulder and her face was dark with soot. She also looked like she’d gotten into a fight with Edward Scissorhands. There were cuts everywhere. “I’m alright,” she breathed as Angie ran into her arms. She winced a bit when Angie hugged her.

“Shit I’m sorry,” said Angie through her tears.

“It’s ok. I’m glad you two are safe.” Her tone was relieved but reserved. Angie deflated a bit at the lack of enthusiasm, but turned in the direction of Peggy’s gaze.

There was a tall and broad brunette man approaching them. Angie could tell it was some sort of superior with the way Sam and Peggy straightened when he finally met them.

“Agent Carter. Agent Wilson.” he greeted.

“Agent Parker, sir.”

****_The boss,_ thought Angie.

Although his voice held a lot of authority, there was a gentleness as he continued. “We have Agent Thompson in custody, and Mr. Stark and Agent Underwood are being debriefed. I can get what I need from their debriefings, but I will need a conference with both of you tomorrow afternoon. I take it you both can find a way to get yourselves stitched up this evening.”

Sam smiled as he nodded and said, “Yes, sir.”

When he left, Peggy turned to Sam and handed him some keys. “I trust you’re well enough to drive.”

He nodded.

“Let’s go then."

* * *

Peggy gave Angie a gentle smile as Rose tended to her injuries. Angie tried to calm her breathing but mostly failed. She couldn’t believe what was happening and the sight of so many injuries on Peggy wasn’t helping matters. Sam came into the room with new bandages and his shirt discarded due to Rose tending to an earlier wound. They shared a look as Rose bit her lip and nodded her thanks. He winked at Peggy and headed upstairs.  Angie tilted her head in thought.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” said Peggy and it took a minute for Angie to realize she was speaking to her.

“Me? Uh English, I’m not the one that barely missed going down with a bomb by jumping out of a window.”

Peggy chuckled softly. “No, but you followed excellent hostage protocol. They should recruit you to work in the program.”

Angie shook her head as she continued to watch Rose work. “No, I’m good.” She decided lighter subjects might help her mood and asked, “Hey uh Rosie, what’s up with you and Sam?”

Rose missed closing Peggy’s bandage as her hand slipped. Peggy smiled knowingly.

“Oh, we’re just friends.” She adjusted her glasses and smiled.

Angie let out a small laugh. “Just friends, huh?”

Rose fixed Peggy’s bandage and stood up. “You should be good Pegs, but I think Sam will probably want to look over them in the morning.”

Peggy nodded. Rose bent down and kissed her cheek. She wiped a small tear from her eye and squeezed Peggy’s forearm.

Angie eyed her suspiciously and commented to Peggy, “She’s lying.”

Peggy tilted her head in thought. “See? Another one of those useful skills.”

Angie rolled her eyes. “Can I get you anything?”

Peggy nodded. “Some water would be lovely.”

Angie smiled. “On it.”

Peggy hadn’t spoken much on the car ride home and Angie was confused by her distance when they finally arrived. She was used to Peggy being worried after these last few months, but somehow the worry in her eyes now seemed different. Angie had touched her arm when Peggy laid on the couch to be tended to and she’d flinched as if she were on fire. Angie had tried not to look too hurt at the rejection and kept her own distance while Rose tended to Peggy’s injuries. Now they were alone again, and Angie wondered if Peggy would at least talk to her.

Angie rounded the couch and handed Peggy the water. Peggy groaned a little as she sat up, but otherwise seemed ok. Angie sighed as she sat down on the other side of the couch. “You know,” she started, and Peggy sat her water down as she turned toward her. She let out another groan and Angie almost felt guilty for even talking.

“Yes?”

“Oh Pegs, I...” sighed Angie. She didn’t want to make this about her. She wasn’t even sure Peggy would understand why she needed to say this, but she thought it was important. “I’ve just never been so scared in my life.”

Peggy let out a small whimper and for a moment Angie thought it was due to her injuries before she saw the look in Peggy’s eyes. That same apologetic look she’d given her so many times in the past few months. The look that told her Peggy thought she’d failed her.

Before Peggy could verbalize as much, Angie started to move slowly toward her. She pulled Peggy’s face up with her hands and said, “I’ve never been so scared, but I knew. I just knew you’d come. I knew you’d save me.”

Peggy shook her head in Angie’s hands. “I almost didn’t. I almost lost you.” She started to cry and Angie put her arms around her, mindful of Peggy’s injuries. She ran her hands up and down Peggy’s back.

“But you didn’t. I’m right here English, I’m right here.” She repeated it as Peggy’s cries continued. Peggy repeated her words like a desperate confession. Angie held firm and repeated her own words like they were the absolution that Peggy sought.

When she finally calmed down, Angie cupped her cheek and asked, “How bout we get some sleep? It’s been a really long day.”

Peggy nodded.

“Think you can make it upstairs?”

Peggy shook her head and gestured to the hallway behind the kitchen. “There’s a bedroom down here we can use. I assume that was Sam’s thinking when he headed upstairs earlier.”

Angie nodded and helped her stand. They slowly made their way to the room and Angie came to snuggle close to Peggy’s side after she helped her into the bed.

* * *

Angie hummed softly to herself as she flipped the last of the pancakes. She smiled at Rose fussing over Sam and his injuries in the kitchen. _Just friends my ass_ , she thought.

After she finished cooking, she laid out breakfast for the two of them and told them as much. When they acknowledged that they heard her, she grabbed a glass of orange juice, and turned down the hallway to check on Peggy.

Her heart sank at the sound of Peggy’s whimpers. Angie placed the glass on a side table and climbed into the bed with Peggy. She could make out a “No, Angie, No” in the nonsense that was Peggy’s whispers.

“Oh honey,” she said as she gathered the other woman close to her. The same thing happened a few times during the night and just as it had the first time, the sound of Angie’s voice and the awareness of her closeness seemed to calm Peggy down. She stroked Peggy’s hair softly and continued her reassurances with “I’m o.k. honey. I’m right here.”

Soon Angie fell asleep as well.

* * *

Angie woke to a light kiss on her cheek. She blinked and saw Peggy looking down at her with an exhausted smile. Angie noticed the darkness in the room and the soft glow from the lamp on the nightstand. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and asked, “What time is it?”

“A little after nine. I had my debriefing with Sam this afternoon. It went well.”

Angie nodded slowly and sat up so she could better face Peggy. “He still here?”

Peggy chuckled and said, “No he’s with Rose next door. He said something about staying there this evening.” She winked at Angie and wasn’t surprised when Angie bounced a bit and threw her hand in the air.

“I knew it! Told you she was lying!”

Peggy nodded and said, “Hmm yes they’ve been together a few months now. They thought they were keeping it secret quite effectively but I imagine not much could get past you dear.”

“Damn right! You eat Pegs?”

“I did. Are you hungry?”

Angie shook her head. She gently grabbed Peggy’s hand and whispered, “I missed you.”

Peggy tilted her head in confusion. “Missed me?”

Angie nodded and sat up on her knees. She leaned toward Peggy and captured her lips in a soft kiss. “I missed this. I’m glad I got it back.”

Peggy let out a small sigh. She brought her left hand to rest at the back of Angie’s neck and pulled her up for another kiss. Angie let out a small groan as Peggy squeezed her thigh. Angie threw her left arm around Peggy’s right shoulder and Peggy let out a pained groan of her own.

“Oh shit Peg, I’m sorry. I can wait, I just got a little-”

Peggy stopped her with another gentle pull of her neck and a kiss. When they parted, she scolded, “Don’t you dare. I’ve survived much worse injuries. We’ll be absolutely fine.”

“You sure?” asked Angie as she looked up apologetically and gave Peggy’s body a concerned once over.

Peggy nodded and answered, “Positive. Angie, I am so sorry for the last few months. I hate it for you that your life has been so unfairly upended but I’m glad I got to know you again.” She paused for a moment and added, “Especially as I’m sure that I’m falling in love with you.”

Angie moved to straddle Peggy’s hips and kissed her with a fierceness that told Peggy she wasn’t alone in her feelings. When they parted, Angie sighed and questioned, “But this is crazy right? God Peg, I think I’m already in love with you.”

Peggy gave her a watery smile and asked, “Really?”

Angie let out a soft chuckle, “You kiddin? How could I not? Those eyes, those legs, that accent?”

Peggy rolled her eyes and loosened her grip on Angie. Angie tightened her own in response. “No one has ever looked out for me the way you do Pegs. I just-” Angie let out a watery laugh. “God how are you even real?”

Peggy let out a soft laugh. “I am quite real I assure you.” She thought for a moment. “Angie, I’ve seen all you’ve done for me in these past few months. The way you care for me, it’s-” She brought her hand up to rest on Angie’s cheek. Her eyes were kind and searching. “I will never be able to pay you back-”

Angie shook her head, “You don’t-”

Peggy stopped her by bringing a finger to her lips. “I’ve seen you hold back so much of yourself in having to pretend to be someone else. I never want you to feel you have to pretend with me. You can let go.” She emphasized her point with a squeeze of her arms. “I promise I can handle it. In fact I welcome it.”

Peggy saw the struggle in Angie’s eyes and quirked her eyebrow suggestively at Angie as she joked, “Come on, you don’t want me to outperform you at this as well, do you?”

Angie launched her weight at Peggy, pushing the other woman on her back in the bed. She pulled Peggy’s wrists above her head and leaned her face over Peggy’s as she answered, “Oh you asked for it English.”

* * *

Later as Angie plopped down to lay beside a flushed and panting Peggy, she leaned over to kiss Peggy’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Peggy swallowed and tried to calm her breathing. “For what exactly? I’d say that was all you darling.”

Angie laughed and moved to lay on her side as she swung her arm around Peggy and rested her chin on  Peggy’s chest. “For trusting me, believing in me. And for letting me trust you.”

Peggy shook her head and smiled. “No need to thank me for that. It was all too easy for me. Give me a few minutes and I’ll give you real cause to thank me.”

Angie giggled and said, “You sure old lady? I’d say you’re pretty beat.”

Peggy scowled at her and sat up. Angie was still giggling as Peggy straddled her and leaned over her face in an amusing imitation of Angie earlier. “What is it you said love? Oh yes, you asked for it.”

Angie stopped giggling and swallowed thickly. _Dear God,_ she thought and closed her eyes as Peggy leaned down to kiss her.


	7. What I wouldn't Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued kudos and comments! You're the best!
> 
> Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Lyrics (presented at the end so they wouldn't give anything away) are from A Fine Frenzy's "What I wouldn't Do"

Peggy placed her palms at the back of the shower groaning at the pain in her right shoulder. As the water rushed over her back she thought about what Steve would say. _Always gotta be the winner, don’t ya Pegs?_ She smiled small and soft, glad that the thought of him didn’t carry the heavy weight it once had.

_He’s right of course, he always was,_ she thought. She sighed and pulled her left hand off the wall to inspect it. She noticed it was pruning and despite the amazing things the shower was doing for her pain, she realized she should probably get out. She turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and stepped into the bedroom.

Angie was snoring softly with her arm stretched in the space Peggy left just thirty minutes before. Peggy would probably still be asleep if the throbbing ache from her injuries and her more amorous activities with Angie hadn’t woken her up earlier than she would have liked.

She moved as quietly as she could with a grunt and a groan every few minutes, but Angie slept on. As she adjusted her pants and attached her holster, she stopped for a few minutes to gaze at Angie. It was amazing how she could still see the teenager she’d once been in the woman she’d become. Even when she’d been terrified, her eyes held such a flame of light and wonderment. Peggy realized slowly that this was perhaps her favorite thing about the other woman.  

She sighed as she took one last look and made her way into the kitchen. She placed her gun on the counter and put the kettle on. She searched Sam’s cabinets for the box he always kept of her favorite tea. As she waited for the water to boil, she realized there was an anxiety welling up in her. Thoughts of the past few days started to overwhelm her a bit and she couldn’t shake the feeling that something awful might happen.

_You always do this_ , she chided herself. Making something out of what’s probably nothing. “It’s not always nothing,” she whispered out loud. She sighed again and looked in the direction of the huge window in the living room. She always liked the calm of Sam’s properties, and it was the closest she could ever come these days to feeling at home.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a pair of arms coming to rest from behind her and linking themselves around her waist. She softened in the embrace and smiled.

There was a muttered, “Mornin,” that came from the voice behind her.

Peggy turned and placed a kiss on Angie’s forehead. “Good morning. You didn’t have to get up, you could have slept longer.”

Angie tightened her arms around Peggy and nuzzled her chest. “Missed you.”

Peggy smiled and felt her worry ease as she brought her hand to Angie’s cheek. “Did you now?” She quirked an eyebrow playfully.

Angie scowled at her. “Don’t make fun Pegs. You’re the one waxin’ poetic about how much you love me.”

Peggy laughed and bent down to kiss her. Angie pulled at the end of Peggy’s shirt for leverage. Her sleepiness seemed to seep away as her kiss became urging and full of promise. Peggy was sure she’d never tire of this. She thrived on Angie’s enthusiasm. She ignored the ache in her shoulder as Angie hopped up and wrapped her legs around Peggy’s waist.

Peggy shook her head as she parted from her and turned to place her on the counter. She brought her hands up to rest in Angie’s hair as she touched her forehead to the other woman’s. “It’s true you know. I do love you.”

Angie bit her lip as she smiled and nodded slightly. The tea kettle began to whistle and Peggy gave her a small kiss before turning to move the kettle and pour her tea. She also started the coffee maker, knowing Angie would probably ask for it soon.

The other woman sighed contently behind her and Peggy couldn’t help the slow smile that spread across her face at the sound. She turned around and took a sip of her tea while Angie gazed fondly at her.

Angie began to fiddle with the bottom of her sleepwear, an old T-shirt of Peggy’s, and tilted her head in question. “What’s on the agenda today?”

Peggy walked toward her and placed her cup out of the way as she brought her arms around Angie. “I don’t have any more reports to file thanks to Sam’s insistence that we do them all yesterday. We don’t have anywhere to go, so I suppose whatever you’d like to do?”

Angie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “I think you can guess that one English.”

Peggy laughed and leaned forward to kiss her again. She brought her hands to rest on Angie’s exposed thighs, and moved to kiss her neck as the other woman started to moan appreciatively. Peggy moved her hands under Angie’s shirt, and Angie's hands found their favorite place over Peggy's chest. Before Peggy could reach her intended destination of Angie’s chest, a sound came from the front door. They both pulled away quickly and Peggy reached for her gun. She winced a little at the pain of moving too fast, but stood on the other side of the kitchen island, ready to fire if she needed to.

There was a surprised squeal from the intruder.

“Oh Pegs, I’m sorry, I should have called over before I came, but I was wondering if you two would like some breakfast?” Rose lifted a couple of tupperware containers for emphasis.

Peggy shook her head and placed her gun in its holster. “I’m sorry Rose, still a bit on edge. We’d love some, right Angie?”

She looked back and saw that Angie had moved from her perch on the counter. She heard her call out from the bedroom.

“Thanks Rose, be out in a minute.”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow in confusion and then remembered Angie’s attire wasn’t exactly suitable for company. She turned back to Rose and smiled. “How is Sam?”

Rose blushed a little as she answered. “He’s doing well. I thought I’d let him sleep in this morning and he was still snoring like a freight train when I left.”

Peggy laughed at that. “Sounds like him. And how are you, dear?”

Rose shrugged a little and placed the tupperware containers on the kitchen island. “I’m ok. You know me, I always bounce back.”

Peggy gave her a gentle smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You did an amazing job. You know that don’t you?”

Rose nodded but did not look up at Peggy.

Peggy leaned her head down and stood a little closer to her. “Rose?” She could hear the other woman start to cry softly. “Oh dear,” she wrapped her arms around her and Rose clutched her like a lifeline.

“It was so awful Pegs. I mean I’ve done this for so many years and I know it’s always dangerous but if anything happened-” She let out a small sob.

Peggy held her and ran her hands in comforting circles on her back. “You did everything beautifully. And look, everyone is alright. We couldn’t have done this without you.”

Angie walked quietly into the room and shared a look with Peggy. She came to stand next to her and put an arm around Rose. “You saved my life honey.”

Rose looked up at her and pulled Angie into a fierce hug. Angie let out a gentle laugh and hugged her back.

Peggy smiled at them both and felt her heart warm at the connection of two of her favorite people. There was a sound at the door but before Peggy could lift her gun from her holster, Sam appeared with a smile on his face.

Peggy winked at him. “Care for some breakfast? It seems Rose brought enough to feed an army.”

Sam laughed. “Uh, have you met yourself Pegs? I’ve seen what you can put away, I’m not sure that would feed all four of us.”

Peggy punched him playfully. “And here I was thinking the company might be enjoyable. No need to stay Wilson, we can just have breakfast by ourselves then.”

“Nah, we can stay.” He patted her on the shoulder and moved into the kitchen to get plates.

* * *

“So what do you think you would have done if you hadn’t become a marshall?” asked Angie as she grabbed the loofa from beside Peggy and started to wash her back.

They’d spent the day in a relaxed mode, spending a good portion of the morning and afternoon with Rose and Sam, then watching movies together. Angie suggested a bath when Peggy moaned about her shoulder and a few of her other injuries. Peggy was all too happy to comply.

Peggy hummed in thought as she leaned forward to give Angie better access to her back. “I’m not sure. A police officer perhaps? I’ve always enjoyed a rather physical job and though paperwork is never my forte, I tend to enjoy helping other people. So perhaps that or some other sort of federal agent. How about you? Any other ambitions besides Broadway?”

Angie shrugged a little as she answered, “I’d like to stop waiting tables, I know that much.”

Peggy chuckled softly then turned to better see Angie. Her eyes were soft and urging. “Truly though, what else would you like to do?”

What remained unspoken between them was the fact that Angie couldn’t become an actress. Even after the trial, the danger wasn’t over and the more she stayed out of the public eye, the better.

“Hmm I always thought-” Angie stopped, a bit unsure at her answer but Peggy tilted her head in genuine interest and nodded for her to continue. “I thought maybe a teacher?”

Peggy smiled. “I’m sure you’d make a lovely teacher.”

Angie shook her head. “You’re just sayin that cause you like me.”

“No, honestly I think you would. Your enthusiasm is quite catching, you have quite an amazing talent for explaining information in different ways, and I saw you with Grace and Beth’s children. I think you’d be a natural.”

Angie gave her a small smile and said, “Thanks English.”

“You’re welcome, now let’s switch so I can get your backside.”

Angie chuckled at her matter of fact tone and whispered, “I have a better idea.”

* * *

The next couple of months flew by all too fast for Angie and before she knew it, she was sitting in a conference room at the courthouse waiting to testify. There was a screen in the room that allowed her to see the court proceedings. The new prosecutor was adamant about taking extraordinary measures in ensuring Angie’s safety. Peggy and Sam would escort her when her time came and she would be allowed to leave right after.

She was grateful for the added protections, but that didn’t stop her anxiety from festering on the day of the trial. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she saw the other witnesses testify. Everyone looked as terrified as she felt. She sighed and stood up. She remembered reading somewhere that doing the Wonder Woman pose with your fists on your hips was supposed to make you feel more confident. As she stood for a few seconds, she just felt like her Ma scolding her brother Frankie for stealing cookies again.

She shook her head and tried to maintain the pose, but all she could hear was her Ma yelling and her heart ached for the familiarity of her former life.

Sam walked in and winked at her. “Ready to go Ms. Prince?”

Angie scoffed and lowered her arms.

Sam placed a hand on her forearm and she took the note to look up at him. “We’ll be here with you the whole time, ok?”

Angie nodded and walked out of the room. Peggy broke her professional glare for a minute to smile at her and Angie couldn’t deny that it eased some of the anxiety that built up over the last couple hours of the trial.

“You’ll be just fine.”

Angie really wanted to believe that and as she walked, she felt she just might.

* * *

Peggy couldn’t be prouder of Angie as she gave her testimony. Her voice didn’t waver and she did a good job in not being thrown off by the defense attorney.

As they walked back to the conference room Angie was in earlier, Peggy told her as much.

“You were brilliant you know?”

Angie smiled at her a little surprised. “Thank you English.”

Sam winked at her. “Seriously, you did an awesome job.”

Angie beamed. “You guys probably want to be careful, a girl could get a serious ego boost from the way you two talk.”

Sam shook his head and laughed. “So, celebratory dinner tonight?”

Peggy looked at Angie and nodded in the affirmative when she saw the excitement in Angie’s eyes.

As they turned the corner, Peggy’s stomach lurched in worry. Standing there was one of the men that shot at them in Connecticut looking incredibly smug and pointing a gun straight at Angie. Peggy turned to her and pushed her back into the hallway as the man fired. Peggy grabbed her right shoulder as Sam took the man out with one shot.

Angie rushed over to her and started to say something but Peggy couldn’t focus between the pain and the sound of the shots. She tried incredibly hard to stay awake but as Angie pulled her head into her lap, Peggy blacked out.

She woke up to the sight of Rose sewing a quilt square by her side. She opened her mouth to speak but found it felt like cotton and her words came out a bit slurred. “Where’s Angie?”

The door to the bathroom opened and Angie practically leaped to her side and asked, “How you feelin, honey?”

“Tired, and I have the strangest sensation of having been shot.”

Her attempt at sarcasm caused Angie to scrunch her face and blink back a few tears. “You had surgery, the bullet went straight through. You just need to stay here another day and then you can go home.” Her voice held a feeling of resignation. There was something she wasn’t telling Peggy.

Before she could ask what it might be, the nurse came in with her pain medication. She wanted to ask her to wait, but the pain was also incredible and Peggy longed for the respite of sleep.

She was out a few minutes later and felt Angie stroke her hair softly as she fell asleep.

* * *

_She’s going to kill me for this,_ thought Sam as he watched Angie gather her belongings. No matter how hard he tried to explain to Angie that none of this was her fault, that it was their job, that even he would have taken the same bullet for her, she wouldn’t listen.

_“She can’t live like this. She’ll always be worried about me.” urged Angie as she tried to get Sam to understand._

_“She’ll find you, no matter what. She’ll never stop looking.”_

_“I know, that’s why I gotta do this. She’ll know I’m safe. I promise I’ll check in with you and Agent Parker explained someone will be there for me. But watchin over me Sam, she’s lost enough for that.”_

Angie sighed at the small suitcase in her hands and looked up at Sam. “You’re a good guy, you know that?”

Sam smiled sadly and asked for what was probably the hundredth time, “You’re sure about this?”

Angie shook her head. “Not really, but I-” She took a moment to stare at the bedroom they’d shared in the last few months. There was no need for the marriage cover any longer, but Rose and Sam knew about them and there was no use hiding it in such close quarters. This had become home as much as their house in Maine and Angie was heartbroken in leaving it. Her constant had been Peggy, and she wasn’t sure how she would make it without her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and reminded herself that this was necessary. She sighed and continued, “I gotta protect her somehow, and this is the only way.”

* * *

“She’s where?!” exclaimed Peggy as she walked into Sam’s home.

Rose shook her head and said, “Pegs, you’re going to have to calm down or I’m taking you right back to that hospital.”

“Give me your mobile.”

Rose gave her a glare before reaching for her phone and pre-dialing the number she knew Peggy wanted to call.

“I didn’t do this.”

“Oh for God sakes Sam, I know you didn't do this. You're not an idiot.”

“Good, so I need you to chill out when I tell you the next part.”

Rose helped Peggy onto the couch as she pouted and demanded, “Where is she, Sam?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“What?!”

“That’s it Pegs, I can’t. Call everyone you know and we’ll all have the same response.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. I can’t tell you but I can tell you she’s safe.”

Peggy let out a frustrated sigh and asked in a voice both Rose and Sam hadn’t heard in at least two years. “I can’t lose her Sam. I can’t lose her too.”

She heard Sam let out a sigh of his own. “I know and I have an idea.”

 

_It was now and we were both in the same place_

_Didn't know how to say the words_

_With my heart ticking like a bomb in a birdcage_

_I left before someone got hurt_

_Cuz it was **what I wouldn't do** _


	8. Be Delicate with this Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments, they mean so much! 
> 
> Comicbooklovergreen, you are amazing and so generous with your support and offering to beta this massive story. Thank you
> 
> Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Lyrics from Gossling's "Oh Darling".

_It’s taken past what I thought to have this moment come_

_Now I know, I want you, I need you_

_And I told myself many times, it’s dangerous to push_

**_Be delicate with this love_ **

_Over you, there’s nothing I want_

Angie set her keys on the kitchen counter and her large bundle of paperwork on the coffee table.

She looked around and called out, “Mr. Fancy?”

She was greeted by a meow and her cat creeping around the corner of the couch. He sat and licked a paw as he eyed her, unimpressed. She chuckled at him and bent to pet his head. “You can’t hide your true feelings, I know you love me.”

She turned on the T.V. and plopped on the couch. She sighed at her pile of paperwork. She was excited to start teaching regardless of how much work it seemed to require.

Life calmed down considerably in the last few months and she was always glad for that. She resisted calling Rose daily to ask after Peggy. She never asked Sam. He already carried so much guilt regarding her plan and she didn’t want him to think he’d helped in making a mistake.

Angie flipped to her DVD menu and started to play her favorite movie. She grabbed a few papers and started to work, trying to push out thoughts of the woman she missed and longed for so much.

* * *

She was running late, _again_ , and her project partner would probably kill her, so Angie rushed into the coffee shop near her apartment to grab a coffee as a peace offering.

She was standing and waiting for her order as a voice whispered behind her, “Angie?”

Angie stopped as she turned. _No_ , she thought. _This is impossible_. She couldn’t deny that unmistakable posture, the slight tilt of her head and those lips. This was Peggy, her English, in the flesh.

Peggy shook her head. “I’m sorry, I just thought you might-” She stopped and waited for confirmation of her mistake.

Angie’s hand shot out and touched Peggy’s forearm. “It’s me, English.”

Peggy sighed in relief. “Oh, well, good. I quite like your haircut. It suits you.” She gestured toward Angie’s hair. Sam suggested she cut it and dye it to help with her new space and identity. Angie Morello had a short pixie cut with black hair and side bangs.

Angie shrugged a little. “I was trying something new, but I think I might grow it out again. Hey, what are you doin’ here?” She stopped for a moment and looked around. “I didn’t blow your cover did I?”

There was that smile. The one Angie loved so much. The one she hadn’t realized she wanted so much to see again. “No I, well, I’m not a U.S. marshall anymore.”

Angie slumped her shoulders and shook her head. All of this and it still happened. She still cost Peggy something she didn’t want her to lose. “It was cause of me, wasn’t it?” She whispered.

“What? Oh no, that’s not-” When Angie still hadn’t looked up, Peggy fought the urge to take her chin in her hand. Instead, she moved a little closer and asked, “Won’t you look at me?” Her voice was hesitant and gentle. She didn’t want to assume an intimacy they didn’t have anymore.

Angie looked up at her slowly. There was that look she knew all too well. Peggy’s eyes seem to be urging Angie to trust her and so she inclined her head as if to listen.

“I got a transfer.”

Angie knitted her eyebrows in confusion. “A transfer?”

“Well it was more of a promotion. I liason with some of the head offices in D.C. and I’m mostly a trainer. I could still do protection detail if I wanted, but I thought I’d accept a change of pace after my recovery.”

“D.C.? So you live here? Like, _all_ the time?”

Peggy nodded but threw her hand up and clarified, “Though I did not know you were here. Your instructions were followed to the letter.” She looked pained as she said it.

Angie cringed a little at the thought. This had been about protecting Peggy in the only way Angie felt she could. The server called out for Angie’s order and she quickly grabbed the two drinks She nodded slowly as she turned back to Peggy. “Well, I’m going to be late for school.”

Peggy nodded as well and was unsure as she inquired, “I suppose I might see you around then?”

Angie felt a small pang in her heart at Peggy’s hopeful look. She didn’t know if she could do this again. So she tried not to commit with a fast, “Maybe,” as she ran to catch her bus. She didn’t turn around to see how Peggy reacted to her statement. If she had, she would have seen her with tears in her eyes.

* * *

It’s not long before Angie runs into Peggy again. Of course she didn’t expect to literally run into her.

Angie was on her way to pick up her Chinese takeout and ran out of the elevator. It just happened to be the same time Peggy was coming home and heading toward the elevator herself. Peggy let out an undignified grunt and Angie froze as she looked up at her.

“Are you alright?”

Angie nodded. “You?”

Peggy brushed at her clothes which seemed to be completely fine and nodded. “I’m fine. Just a little winded, I guess. Where are you off to?”

Angie turned toward the lobby. “I ordered food and was just about to get it.” She started to walk toward the delivery man when she turned with a thought. “Wait, you live here?”

Peggy nodded shyly. “It would seem so. I’ll leave you to your food.” She walked toward the elevator.

Angie reached the delivery person and paid them. She heard the elevator doors close and watched to see what floor they stopped on. _3_ , she thought. _She’s been living one floor below me and I had no idea._

She shook her head and made her way to the elevator. When she reached her apartment. she opened her phone.

“You told her, didn’t you?”

“I followed your instructions. I never told her where you were.”

Angie remembered that Sam had been in the military and Rose talked a few times about his buddies in D.C. “No, but you made sure she got a job near me and let me guess, you suggested the apartment building I just happen to live in.”

Sam sighed. “Ok, so technically I suggested the one next to you.”

“Sam, you need to stop taking tips from your stupid rom com collection.”

“Hey, you swore you wouldn’t bring that up.”

“Well when someone lies to me, it becomes necessary.”

“Can I help it if I just want you two to be happy?”

Angie sighed. “You’re sweet.”

“The danger is gone Angie, I promise.”

Angie shook her head. “Thank you Sam.”

Angie grabbed a glass of water and started to arrange her dinner. She wondered if what Sam said could ever be true.

* * *

Peggy sighed as she hoisted her grocery bags up and pressed the button for her floor.

“Hold it!” she heard someone shout as they ran through the gap in the sliding doors.

Peggy held her breath as she realized it was Angie. This was the third time she’d seen her and she wondered when she might get to talk to her like a real person rather than the confused and lovesick puppy she felt she was every time she saw her. Her heart ached in her chest as she fought back the urge to tell Angie she still loved her and she never stopped searching for a way to see her again.

Angie pushed the button for her floor and turned toward her. She smiled hesitantly and greeted, “English.”

Peggy tried not to drop her grocery bags and managed a steady, “Angie” in return.

Angie looked concerned at her struggle with the groceries and gestured toward them as she asked, “Want some help?”

The elevator opened on her floor and Peggy simply nodded.

Angie grabbed a few bags and followed Peggy to her apartment. _3E_ read the door and Angie almost gasped at the fact that Peggy had literally been under her all this time and she’d never known.

Peggy gestured toward the counter for Angie to place the bags and put her bags and keys down next to them.

Peggy leaned against the counter and started timidly, “Would you like to-”

“How long?” asked Angie as she stared hard in front of her.

Peggy tilted her head in confusion. “How long-”

“How long have you been here?” Her tone was not accusatory like Peggy would have expected but searching.

“Only a couple of months really. I needed to recover a bit and I stayed with Sam and Rose, then I was given the opportunity to transfer while I was confined to desk duty.”

“Did you-”

“Search for you?”

Angie nodded, a little embarrassed at her own desperate tone. She didn’t feel she had the right to want Peggy to worry about her, but couldn’t help the hope that she had.

She also couldn’t ignore the happiness she felt as Peggy continued, “Every day, I asked everyone I could, tried to cash in favors, but no one would tell me.”

When Angie turned to look at her, the struggle she saw in Peggy’s eyes caused tears to well in her own. Peggy fought the urge to wrap her arms around her. She wasn’t quite sure how Angie would take it.

“I’m sorry,” Angie said as she started to cry. “I’m so sorry Peg. I just thought, I couldn’t see you get hurt because of me and I just-”

Peggy held her then. “Angie it was my job and even if it wasn’t, I don’t regret protecting you. And-” She hesitated and shook her head as she clarified, “I just don’t regret any of it.” She felt Angie nod against her and her sobs gave way to quieter teary whimpers. Peggy wiped away a few of her own tears as Angie quieted and Peggy continued to rub her back soothingly.

Angie pulled away and looked up at her. Peggy felt her heart leap at the sight of Angie’s eyes. There was that look of wonderment she’d missed so dearly. She couldn’t resist as she placed her hand on Angie’s cheek. Angie smiled sadly, “I don’t regret it either Pegs.”

Peggy thought for a moment Angie might kiss her, but she sniffled once again and wiped the last of her tears as she stepped out of Peggy’s embrace. Peggy tried not to think too hard about the loss she felt when Angie stepped out of her arms. She looked at her hopefully. “Do you think we might-” She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. “Start again?”

Angie considered her for a moment. “I don’t know. I wish it was that easy.”

Peggy drew in a sharp breath and tried hard not to let the tears in her eyes drop in front of Angie. There could be time for that later.

“So maybe-” Angie stopped as Peggy looked at her desperately. “Maybe we just start from here and see how it goes.”

Peggy nodded in acknowledgement, but wanted to say more. _I can be whatever you need_ , she thought, but she wasn’t quite sure that was the truth. She’d had more and she wanted it back.

Angie started toward the door and said, “I know how much you hate cooking, so dinner tomorrow night?  You know, if you’re free?”

Peggy nodded and a small smile spread across her lips. Angie smiled at her in response and started to walk out the door before she remembered that Peggy didn’t know her apartment number. She leaned back in the apartment with the doorknob in her hand and said “4E. 7:30.”

“I’ll be there.”

* * *

Angie was greeted the next afternoon with a bag of coffee at her door and a note written in familiar handwriting.

_Angie,_

_I’m so sorry, got called in to cover a class. Raincheck?_

Angie smiled in spite of the bad news and plugged the number written at the bottom of the note into her phone.

_Bailing on the first date?_ she sent and carried her favorite coffee into the apartment.

A couple hours later she got a response that read. _I would never, I honestly did get called in_.

_I figured, expected return time?_

_Around 9:30, why?_

Angie didn’t send a reply and went about her normal evening routine.

When Peggy got home, she was surprised to see a tupperware container that still felt warm and a note that read, _Raincheck accepted. Same time next week?_

* * *

Much to the disappointment of both women, it was two weeks before they could have their dinner as Angie had a school emergency the following week. Luckily they were able to keep in contact thanks to Peggy’s foresight in giving Angie her number and when the night finally arrived, they were both nervous and excited.

After some awkward hellos and pre dinner conversation, they found their rhythm and were chatting away while eating Angie’s famous ravioli. Angie was surprised at how easy it was after they got the hang of it and felt her longing ease as Peggy regaled her with a story from work. She felt herself staring and soon lost track of what Peggy was saying. Oh how she’d missed this and it wasn’t until now she’d really realized how much.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Peggy waving a hand in front of her. “Are you listening?”

“Sorry Peg, I swear I was, at the beginning.”

Peggy smiled and let out a small laugh. “Quite alright. How are your courses going?”

“Pretty good. I start my student teaching next week and then I just have one class left.”

Peggy smiled a bit wider. “I’m so pleased you’ll get to be teaching.”

Angie ducked her head a bit and tried to stop the images forming at the remembrance of where they’d been the last time they had this conversation. When she looked up again and saw the blush on Peggy’s cheeks, she knew she wasn’t the only one. “It’s weird to be taking classes again, but I’m excited.”

Peggy nodded as she took a sip of her wine.

Angie pointed her fork toward Peggy. “How bout you? Going crazy with all the paperwork? I wouldn’t think you’d be the administrative type, English.”

Peggy lightly shrugged her shoulder. “It’s not as awful as I would have thought. I find I like training a lot. It’s not dissimilar to teaching I would imagine.”

Angie nodded as she took a large bite of her food. Peggy chuckled a little and Angie looked back confused.

Peggy gestured toward her face. “You have a little sauce.”

Angie proceeded to try and fail two times to get it before Peggy stood up and grabbed a napkin. She hovered over Angie’s face and wiped the sauce quickly.

“There,” she said but she didn’t move. Angie tried to calm her breathing and look away from Peggy so the other woman could sit back down, but found she couldn’t.

Angie felt desire well up in her and almost looked at her body disbelieving. It had been a long few months but her body was reacting as if the time hadn’t passed at all. She swallowed hard as Peggy looked down at her with hooded eyes.

“All better now.” she whispered but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Angie nodded slowly and leaned her face up a bit toward Peggy’s.

That seemed to snap something inside Peggy and she cleared her throat nervously and backed away. “I, uh, should be going.”

Angie quirked her eyebrows in question. “Going? It’s only 8:30, Grandma.”

“I think I might be more tired than I expected and perhaps the wine is, erm, catching up to me.” Her words came out out in rapid fire and in a breathless tone. She looked around as if she’d find something solid to grasp onto.

Angie got up from her seat and gently took Peggy’s hands in hers. She ran her thumbs across the back of them and watched as Peggy slowly calmed down and let out a sigh of resignation. “It seems I can’t be near you without-” She stopped and shook her head guiltily.

Angie brought one of Peggy’s hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles. “It’s hard when we’re already-” She stopped unable to find the words then laughed a little before she continued, “We did everything backward didn’t we? Married, falling in love, a first date. Well I’m not sure if it counts as a first date if I cooked instead of taking you out.”

Peggy brought her hand up to Angie’s cheek and ran her thumb along it. “It counts,” she reassured as she smiled down at her.

Angie tilted her head in question. “You kiss on the first date, English?”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow in thought. “Depends on the date.”

Angie nodded. “I see”

Peggy leaned down and hovered above Angie’s lips. “This all right?”

Angie pinned her with a look. Peggy let out a small laugh as Angie closed the distance between them.

* * *

“Well, that was certainly unexpected,” breathed Peggy as she felt her heart rate return to normal. She felt the bed shake as Angie let out what could only be described as roarous laughter beside her.

“Was it Pegs? Really?”

Peggy laughed in response. “I suppose not the act itself, but perhaps how soon I...”

Angie winked at her. “Advantage of finishing dinner early is we got all night.”

Peggy nodded in acknowledgement the said softly, “Promise me something.”

“Yes I promise to do that thing with my tongue again,” joked Angie.

Peggy blushed slightly and shook her head. “No, not that. Will you promise me you won’t ever leave like that again?”

Angie smiled as she threw her arm around her and kissed her shoulder in a way that was reminiscent of their first time. “I promise.”

Peggy kissed the top of Angie’s head and sighed, “Now about that other promise.”

“God English, give me a few minutes?”

“And you keep insisting I’m the old lady.”

* * *

Peggy found everything in Angie’s kitchen easily. She was surprised at how well she remembered the other woman’s organization and quickly found the coffee and filters. She smiled as she noticed her favorite tea among Angie’s things. She hoped it meant the separation had been difficult on both ends.

_My poor, brave Angie,_ she thought. _I would have understood_. She found a breakfast tray and some fruit and arranged her tea and Angie’s coffee once it was done and navigated her way back into the bedroom.

Angie blinked rapidly at the sight of her. She seemed to be trying to solve a puzzle and Peggy tilted her head in consideration.

“Something wrong?”

Angie sighed in relief. “It was real. Thank God.”

Peggy let out a laugh that sounded more like a snort. “Yes darling, it was real and I’ve called into work to let them know I may be a little late. I’ll have you know by the way that I have yet to take even a few hours off in years.” She winked as she bent down and kissed Angie’s forehead. She placed the tray in front of her, then moved to join her on the bed.

Angie smiled at the tray. “Went for arrangin’ the food instead of cooking it I see.”

Peggy pouted. “You know, I could just leave.” She’d meant it as a joke but the way Angie’s face fell, she regretted saying it. “Oh Angie, I didn’t mean-”

“I can’t express to you how sorry I am Peg. I really shouldn’t have done it like that. I really thought it would be better for you and your career. I didn’t want to get in the way. I didn’t want you to think I would always be expecting so much from you.”

Peggy brought her hand to rest on Angie’s right cheek and brushed a stray tear. “There is no need to be so noble you know.” Angie quirked an eyebrow and Peggy let out a laugh. “I appreciate it dear, truly I do but I will always want to keep you safe. And I forgave you Angie. I forgave you practically instantly because I’ve come to know you. I honestly should have guessed it would happen, but I had hoped I’d been able to talk you out of it.”

Angie nodded timidly. “Thank you Peg, I just-”

Peggy leaned over and interrupted her with a kiss. “What was it you said, darling? We start from here and see where it goes? All is forgiven, I swear. I’d like to move forward with you, if you’re amendable.”

Angie smiled slowly then wiggled her eyebrows. “How forward we talkin’ English?” She moved the tray to the floor near the bed as Peggy placed a hand on her thigh and another at the base of her neck.

“Depends, I told work I could be as late as lunchtime.”

Angie giggled and leaned forward to hover just above Peggy’s lips. “I love you, you know? Never stopped.”

“And I you, dear,” said Peggy as she closed the distance between them.

 


End file.
